Naruto Alternate Dimension
by dthegrimm
Summary: Discontinued. Given to Djinn Crimsora.
1. Nightmares of the Past

**Naruto AD (Alternate Dimension)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Since some have requested it, this story is a little more serious as it will follow the main storyline to a certain degree. Of course that's not to say that it won't have it's fair share of over the top humor in it, because it will. In fact, this will have a little of everything in it. Humor, Adventure, Romance, stuff like that. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares of the Past**

Anko Mitarashi woke up in a cold sweat and was gasping for air as she sat up in her bed. She had another nightmare from her time on that island when she was working for…_**him**_. Her former sensei, the man she once admired, respected and even loved.

Orochimaru.

The purple haired Special Jonin remembered when she first found out about Orochimaru's twisted experiments and the poor souls he was conducting them on. Three of them were currently under the same roof as her.

Anko got up out of bed, put on a kimono and slippers and walked out of her room to check on the three girls who were like daughters to her in every aspect except blood. The first door she came to out in the hall had a sign on it that said 'Kin's Room – Check your sanity at the door.'

Anko had to grin at that as she opened the door. The walls of Kin's room were covered with both posters for heavy metal bands and pictures of girls who were known members of Sasuke Uchiha's Fan Club. The latter of which had several throwing weapon imbedded in them like macabre darts on dartboards. A huge stereo system was hooked up to several large speakers which were beside a couple of different types of guitars.

Standing out from the other guitars was a strange looking one that looked more like some kind of machine rather than a musical instrument. But Anko knew what it was. It was Kin's weapon of choice. A guitar that not only fired off blasts of sonic waves, but was also used as a melee weapon as it could be configured into a scythe or a spear.

Lying in her bed was Kin herself. She was dressed in a black tank top and violet panties that had black bats pattered on them. She was sleeping peacefully, but she wasn't under her covers. Anko pulled her blanket over her and kissed the ebony haired girl on her forehead before leaving to check on the others.

Next to Kin's room was Tayuya's room. The door had a picture of a skull with two flutes crossed in the background. Anko looked inside to see that the redhead's room was a little messy with some books and magazines on the floor. Like Kin, Tayuya was a collector of musical instruments, but she collected flutes instead of guitars. Fitting considering her abilities.

Also like Kin, there was one instrument that Tayuya favored over the others. It was a flute that appeared to be made of ivory with a dragon weaved around it. To anyone unfamiliar with the tempermental redhead, it looked like a really fancy flute, but those close to Tayuya knew better, for she endowed the flute with necromantic powers, a 'gift' Orochimaru gave the girl.

Tayuya was sound asleep in her bed with the covers pulled over her. Only her head and shoulders were visible. Anko could hear the redhead mumble something in her sleep. She couldn't be sure, but it sounded like she said "Rancid cunts. No one talks about my family like that."

Anko smiled as she gently kissed Tayuya on her forehead and she seemed to calm down.

Across from Tayuya's room and next to Anko's was Tenten's room, which had a few shuriken and kunai daggers stuck in the door. Tenten's room was probably the cleanest out of Anko's daughters. A place for everything and everything in it's place. There were a few posters on the walls, but they were generally overlooked due to the numerous weapons that were mounted on the walls.

There were several katanas of different sizes, spears, a set of metal claws that could be attached to someone's wrists and boots, a couple pairs of tonfa sticks and numerous other weapons that had a point or an edge.

Tenten was also asleep in her bed. Anko moved a few strand of Tenten's hair away from her face and just like her other daughters, kissed on the forehead and walked out, satisfied that her children were safe.

Still unable to sleep, Anko made her way towards the kitchen. Maybe there was something for her to fix so she could get back to sleep.

The sound of water running from the kitchen sink could be heard. Anko tensed for a moment, but relaxed upon recognizing the chakra signature.

"So you couldn't sleep either, eh Naruto?" Anko said as she entered the kitchen.

Pouring a glass of water was a young man in his mid teens. Even in the darkness, Anko could see his long golden blonde hair and the streaks of red in it. He turned towards Anko at the sound of her voice.

"Not really. Mouth was feeling a little dry." Naruto said, drinking the water he just poured. Anko looked at the boy as he drank, taking in his features. Most notably the blue eyes and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He was in decent shape. Not surprising considering the training program that was part of the Leaf Village Ninja Academy. Hell, if he was a few years older and she was a little younger, Anko would try to put the moves on the boy. But alas, it would not happen as the young man was already taken by her daughters. And Anko would never come between him and her daughters.

"You okay Anko?" Naruto asked.

Anko shook off her current line of thought to speak with him. "Yeah, just thinking about…things."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" The blonde asked.

"Not really." Anko replied. She didn't want Naruto or the girls to know what was troubling her because she didn't want them to worry needlessly.

Looking at Naruto, Anko couldn't help but think back on the day that she and her daughters met him and how he became part of their family.

000000000000000000000000000

Several years ago

A teenage Anko Mitarashi was walking down the street with her three 5-year old daughters in tow. The purple haired girl noticed the glares and ugly remarks being thrown towards her and the girls. Anko was a fairly thick-skinned individual, in more ways than one, but in this case, it meant that she didn't let the negativity from the villagers get to her. To be purely honest, she didn't give two shits and a rat's ass what people thought of her.

What pissed her off was the fact that they directing some of their more vicious insults towards the three girls walking with her.

"Oh look. It's the snake bitch and the little freaks."

"As if that little demon brat was bad enough, we have that traitorous slut and those three little monsters running around too."

"I don't know why the Hokage doesn't just let us just kill them. We don't need our children exposed to such filth."

Anko managed to keep a poker face, but she was ready to turn this area into one big morgue if the ignorant fucks didn't cool it with the insults. She then looked down at Tayuya, Tenten and Kin and felt her heart ache. The poor things looked absolutely miserable.

As Anko and the three little girls walked along, they didn't notice a couple of villagers hanging out in an alley. Their plan was simple: jump out of hiding while wearing masks to put a scare into the little brats while getting a good laugh at their expense. So when Anko and the girls were about to pass by, the villagers executed their cruel joke, getting the response they were hoping for from the girls…

…except they were not anticipating one thing:

Kin's reaction

For you see, Orochimaru's experiments on Kin have resulted in the black haired girl possessing superhuman vocal cords, which could amplify the volume of Kin's voice to supersonic levels. So, when Kin screamed in terror from the idiot villagers looking to scare the little ones for some cheap laughs, it was so loud and so powerful that it sent the fools flying into the wall of a building, not to mention shattering every window in the area.

Anko quickly turned around to the three scared girls and tried calm them down. Kin looked like she was the worst for wear as she saw what she accidently did. She looked at Anko with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, mama. I'm so sorry." Kin said before she began to weep. Anko wrapped her arms around the terrified little girl and whispered to her.

"It's okay my little one. It's okay. I'm here."

However, when Anko could sense open hostility in the air, she turned to see that all activity in the area had stopped. Everyone looked at the purple haired girl and the three scared girls holding onto her as if she were her lifeline.

"Did you see that? That little freak assaulted those people and almost destroyed the market!"

"Screw what the Hokage says. Those monsters are a menace! Even more than the fox brat!"

"KILL THEM!"

In a heartbeat, Anko put Kin on her back and grabbed Tayuya and Tenten.

"Hang on tight you three." Anko said before taking off down another alley with a mob of angry self righteous villagers right behind them. Anko spared a looked behind them to see that some shinobi have also given chase. Chunin and Genin mostly and thankfully no Jonin.

After about fifteen minutes of running, Anko stopped upon reaching a dead end. Before she could turn back, a kunai dagger flew past Anko's head and got embedded in the wall. Anko turned to see that the villagers and the ninjas had them cornered.

"No where left for you or those freaks to run, bitch." One of the ninjas sneered. Anko gently let the three girls down and then got in front of them. Kin, Tayuya and Tenten then hid behind Anko's legs, shaking with fear.

"Why are you being so mean to us?" Little Tenten cried. "What did we do to you?"

"Just leave us alone, you meanies!" Tayuya shouted, trying not to let her fear show, but was doing a very unconvincing job.

Kin was so scared, she couldn't speak, but her young mind was in turmoil. It was because of her that she, her sisters and her mother were being chased and now it looked like the mean people were going to hurt them. _"If those scary people didn't scare me, we wouldn't be in this mess."_ Kin looked at the angry mob and felt great anger at them. _"Stupid people. I hate them. I hate them all!"_

Anko assumed a defensive Taijutsu stance. "Tayuya, Tenten, Kin, listen carefully. While I distract them, you three run and find a place to hide. I will find you soon."

"But mama-" Tenten began.

"Don't argue with me, just do it!" Anko said as she got ready. The people in the mob looked amused. "Let's get rid of these pieces of trash." One of them said.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" came a young, but angry voice from above. Everyone, including Anko and the girls, looked up in time to see a shadowy figure coming down from a roof and landing in between the mob and the girls.

Anko blinked to see that it was a small boy with messy blonde who was wearing ratty looking clothes probably fished out of a dumpster. From what Anko could tell, he was probably the same age as her daughters and even though she never seen him before, Anko knew who this boy was. The whisker marks on his cheeks were a bit of a dead giveaway.

"_It's that kid who has the Ninetails sealed inside him. But what's he doing here? And what can he do?"_ Anko thought as the boy turned to face the villagers.

The initial shock from the boy's entrance wore off as far as the villagers went as their malicious facial expressions returned. A few snickers could be heard.

"Well, well. Look who's come to join the party."

"Looks like it's our lucky day, boys. Not only do we get to get to kill the snake bitch and those freaks of hers, but we get to take out the demon too."

The blonde boy just stood there, facing the villagers. He turned his head to look at Anko and her daughters. "You and those girls may want to get behind something, lady." He told Anko.

Before Anko could ask, she noticed that a reddish orange aura began to surround the boy. Even she could sense some kind of powerful force coming from the blonde. The three girls just looked on, their eyes wide with curiosity and wonder. Anko quickly grabbed them and ducked behind a dumpster that was in the alley. She held her daughters close as she could feel intense heat and hear screams of fear and pain.

The screams continued for a few moments before it was quiet again. The heat Anko felt was also gone. The purple haired girl poked her head out from behind the dumpster to see that the Ninetails' vessel was standing with his back to her. The rest of the alley in front of the boy looked scorched.

Anko could hear the labored breathing coming from the boy as he turned around to face her. "Are you all okay?" He asked. By this time, Kin, Tayuya and Tenten poked their heads out to see. They all nodded their heads to answer the boy's question.

"Good. I'm glad." That was all he said before he fell to the ground.

0000000000000000000000

"What are you thinking about, Anko-Sensei?"

Anko came out of her thoughts and was back in the present. She smiled as she looked at the boy who saved them all those years ago.

"I was just thinking back to we first met you…and how you fried those fucks." Anko said with a smile.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. Seems just like yesterday, doesn't it?" He then yawned while covering his mouth. "Well, I'm heading back to bed. Night Anko-Sensei."

"Hey wait." Anko said, stopping the blonde. "One last thing." She then kissed Naruto on his forehead. "It helps the girls sleep, so no reason not to think that it won't work for you."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks…and good night." With that, the Ninetails' vessel made his way towards his room.

"Night, kid." Anko said, starting to feel sleepy herself as she made her way back to her room.

On the way, Anko looked back on how Naruto affected her and her daughters. Before he came along, poor Kin would never talk out of fear that simply talking would destroy something. But thanks to Naruto, the raven haired girl was like a chatterbox. Tayuya and Tenten wouldn't be as confident in her abilities as they were without the boy and they were happy that he accepted them and he was happy that they accepted him. Because really, that was what they all wanted: acceptance.

Too bad a vast majority of those fools in the village were not the accepting type, unless, of course, they were accepting a bribe. But that was alright. Eventually, they would learn to accept something new…

…Pain…and a lot of it for all the hell that those fools put her, her daughters and Naruto through.

**AN: Wow. That's all I can say. Wow. I'm glad you all like the stories that I have written. Thank you everyone for reading them and thank you for the feedback.**

**For those of you who need some info on this particular series, check out my bio page. But here is a description of the abilities that Anko, Naruto, Kin, Tenten and Tayuya have**

**Anko**: Basically Anko's abilities are the same as the anime, but instead of snakes, she uses dragons. She also has the Curse Mark, which again, she has all the benefits but she is not linked to Orochimaru. She can also transform like the Sound Five and Sasuke did in the anime and manga. Anko's Level two gives her a dragon-like appearance with armored scales, wings and claws. Kin, Tayuya & Tenten also have curse marks, but Anko gave them control over them, so just like Anko, the girls have the benefits from the Curse Mark and none of the weaknesses. Anko offered to give Naruto a curse mark, but declined since he has the Nine-tails power and doesn't need it. Besides, the Nine-Tails would just negate the mark anyway.

**Kin**: The Kin of this story is radically different from her anime / manga counterpart. Instead of bells and senbon, Kin's weapon of choice is a guitar-like weapon that, if anything, is similar to the Nevan weapon from Devil May Cry 3. It is not just a musical instrument, but it can fire off deadly sound waves that can shatter titanium and can also be used as a melee weapon since it can morph into a scythe-like weapon. Orochimaru's experiments on Kin have resulted in her possessing superhuman vocal cords, so she can raise her voice to supersonic levels and release sonic blasts by screaming. Kin's Level Two Curse form gives her an almost vampiric appearance with pale skin, fangs, bat-like wings and red eyes.

**Tayuya**: The Tayuya of this story is pretty much the same as the temperamental redhead from the manga and anime. Her Level Two form still gives her a demonic appearance and she still summon and control the Doki with her flute. But I expanded upon that. Not only does she control the Doki with her flute, she can also manipulate the dead, much like Inu-Yasha's Kagura did with her fan. Tayuya is more of a necromancess in this story. She is also slightly telepathic, but she doesn't rely on it as much

**Tenten**: Ability-wise, Tenten in this story is more or less like Wolverine and Witchblade. When experimenting on Tenten, Orochimaru put her through something similar to the Weapon X process. She has regenerative abilities and an indestructible skeleton. Unlike everyone's favorite clawed killing machine, Tenten can have liquid metal seeping out of any pore, kind of like Kidomaru did with his metal-like webbing and thus can coat herself with a living suit of armor like Witchblade. The metal Tenten controls is extremely light and doesn't affect her weight. She can also form weapons with the metal like Kidomaru did.

**Naruto**: In this story, Naruto meets the Nine-tails when he is very young and the Nine-tails is a she here, acting more like Naruto's mother. Because of all the hatred directed at him, Naruto turns his back on the village. He's not going to be god-like strong here, just a little smarter. Though that's not to say the Nine-tails doesn't grant Naruto some abilities. Mainly, Naruto has pyrokinesis, which obviously lets him generate and control fire. He meets Anko and her sisters when he is about seven years old. Since they share his contempt for the village, Naruto joins Anko and her cause, provided they don't do anything until the Third passes on.

**Now, for fans of "Demons of the Leaf" and "A Dark Shade of Red," the next chapters of those respective stories are coming along. It's just taking time.**

**Once again**


	2. A New Test

**Chapter 2: A New Test**

**AN: In this story, the Ninja academy is a 12 year school, so when people graduate and become Genin, they are around 17 or 18. The reason I did this is so they can enjoy their lives while they still can before they go out into the real world and take on the harsh lifestyle of a ninja. Just thought I'd point that out.**

**Another thing to note is that this chapter takes place years after the previous one, so Naruto and the girls are 18 now. In fact, unless specifically stated otherwise, Naruto and the girls are 18 in all of the other filler stories as well.**

Anko looked at her daughters / students as well as the object of their affection and felt a great amount of pride. They had all passed the Genin Preliminary Exam just the other day, much to the chagrin and utter shock of some of the instructors. Naruto and the girls had among the lowest scores in the Academy. This was not because they were stupid or lazy. Far from it. It was because they were practicing one of the most potent traits in a ninja's arsenal: Deception. After all, which is easier to prepare for? Someone who lets all of their techniques be known, like the Uchiha? Or individuals, like Naruto and the girls, who only reveal what they want to reveal and are far more calculating than they appear?

Thanks to some persuasion, and some subtle threats, Anko had been assigned as Naruto, Kin, Tayuya and Tenten's Jonin instructor. She noted that the four teens had changed their looks over the years. Naruto wore almost all black. He sported a black t-shirt with faded black jeans with holes in both knees. He also wore a black trenchcoat with the sleeves ripped off, making more like a big vest. Tenten drastically changed her look. She still had her trademark twin hair buns on top of her head, but the rest of her long dark brown hair had been tied into two long braids that reached down to her lower back. She also wore a black kimono with dark blue trim. This was meant for both fashion as well as function. The braids would keep her hair out of her way while fighting and the loose sleeves of the kimono would make it tough for her opponents to predict what her attacks would be.

Tayuya also wore a kimono, only hers was black with dark red trim. There were also intricate looking designs on the kimono as well. The bottom part did reveal her legs more than a typical kimono would, but it revealed that she wore skin tight black shorts underneath. Anything skimpier was for Naruto's eyes only. Kin's appearance consisted of black and grey camo pants, a tight girls t-shirt that looked more like a sports bra and revealed her flat stomach and hourglass figure. She also wore a trenchcoat without sleeves, but if one were to look, there was a thick line that was cut right down the middle from the upper to mid back.

And to top it all off for all of them, they now had leaf headbands, which they had to resist drawing a line through it right there and then. They had the power and abilities required to be shinobi, but did they have the skills necessary to use them? Anko was going to find out.

_"Now, how should I test them? It can't be too easy. The old man may have looked the other way for a lot of the stuff that we have done, but I'm getting the idea that I am a small step away from going into 'Favor Debt' with him. Besides, the kids would see something simplistic as an insult and I can't do that to them."_ Anko thought to herself. _"The Bell Test? Too easy. A survival test here in the forest? Survive against what exactly? They pretty much scared off every predator in the forest. Hell, some of the plants even uprooted themselves and ran. Don't know how the kids pulled THAT one off, but they did. Think Anko, think."_

As the purple haired Jonin was thinking of an appropriate test for her students/ family, said students were sitting on the ground while keeping themselves preoccupied. Tenten was sharpening a couple of her wrist blades, Tayuya was absently twirling her favorite flute in her hand while Naruto and Kin were laying down on the ground, cuddled up to each other. Since it was a Thursday, Kin had the Ninetails Jinchuriki to herself and was planning on taking full advantage of any and all time she could spend with Naruto. The raven haired girl rested her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat and feeling like no harm would come to her while she was in his arms. Kin knew that Tayuya and Tenten felt the same way when they were in this position as well.

Tayuya noticed the tender moment between the Ninetails Jinchuriki and her sister. While a part of her was happy on how peaceful her once insecure sister had become since meeting the boy, another part of her couldn't resist having some fun at their expense.

"So, is this cute little moments going to evolve into something out of those Icha-Icha books, or what?" The necromancess said with a bit of humor in her voice. Before Naruto could reply, Kin beat him to it with a snappy remark of her own. "So what if it does? Jealous, sis?" Kin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, you wanna keep it down over there?" Anko said, practically banging her fists on her own head trying to think up something. "I don't feel like hearing how you're going to reenact some scene from those books Kakashi always reads." The Jonin froze the instant she finished that statement. _"Wait a second. That's it! This is perfect!"_

"Uh, Anko?" Naruto asked, sitting up slightly and noticing Anko doing an impersonation of a statue. "Are you alright?" The other girls stopped what they were doing to look at the mother figure. They noticed the slightly manic grin on her face.

_"Oh shit. She has an idea. And if that smile of hers is anything to go on, it's a doozy."_ Tenten said, retracting her blades back into her body.

"Alright you four, here's your final exam. Nothing too hard, but nothing too easy at the same time." Anko said, her smile now shark-like.

"And, that would be what exactly, Anko-Sensei?" Kin asked as she and the others got up off the ground. She, like her boyfriend and her sisters, were starting to feel more than a little nervous.

If Anko grinned any wider, her face would split from mirth.

Naruto and the girls could have sworn they heard the ominous sound of thunder somewhere in the distance.

Kakashi sneezed violently. _"Why do I suddenly have the feeling someone just did the Turkey Trot on my grave?"_

The cycloptic Jonin shook it off and continued onward while reading his prized Icha-Icha Paradise. However, he could not completely ignore the small voice in the back of his mind that told him to stay on guard. He just left the Academy after meeting the team he was assigned. Not too surprising, he was assigned the Uchiha boy. While it was easy to see that he did have great potential and skill, it was his attitude Kakashi could do without. He was also given the Haruno girl. Just what Kakashi needed, a fan girl on the same team as the object of her lust. The silver haired masked man was beginning to think that investing in headache medicine would be a wise move. Rounding out this little team was a highly unknown boy named Sai. Kakashi wasn't really given an explanation as to why he got a boy who didn't even attend the academy. He was just told to teach him.

After walking for a few blocks, Kakashi started to relax a little as he began to really get into his book. It was the latest volume and the copycat ninja was looking forward to how the end turned out…at least he did until a voice that sounded FAR too cheerful called out to him.

"Why good afternoon, Kakashi-Sensei. Lovely day today, isn't it?"

The feeling of dread from earlier returned in full force as Kakashi turned to face the owner of said voice. The silver haired man began to break out in a cold sweat as he saw Naruto Uzumaki and the Mitarashi sisters walking towards him. They each wore predatory grins, looking like a pack of lions closing in on some poor helpless animal.

"Uh…yes, Naruto, ladies. It is a nice day." Kakashi said, trying his best not to sound nervous and resist the urge to run like hell. Had Kakashi been dealing with NORMAL academy graduates, heavy emphasis on NORMAL, he might humor them, see what they wanted and depending on what it was they wanted, give it to them or tell them to go bother someone else. If it came down to force, the former ANBU Captain would simply fight them off while reading his book

But Naruto Uzumaki and the three daughters of Anko Mitarashi were FAR from normal. You can practically hear the capital letters there. Kakashi slowly put his book into one of his vest pockets.

"So, what can I do for the four of you today?" Kakashi asked, although he had a rough idea. He remembered the team selection meeting that took place earlier that day. He also remembered how Anko flat out demanded that she be the Jonin in charge of Naruto and the three girls she called daughters. But then again, no one really stepped up to volunteer to teach either of the four 'unique' teenagers. After all, Anko was probably the only one that had some degree of control over her demonic daughters and the Ninetails Jinchuriki.

So now, here they were. Anko undoubtedly sent them for their final exam…which Kakashi was willing to bet that he was their target. _"Dear god, knowing Anko, there's no telling what she sent them out to do for their exam."_

"So, Kakashi-Sensei. Anko-Sensei told us you got stuck with the Uchiha and his personal slut." Tayuya said.

"Uh…yeah, I do." Kakashi said, trying to keep the three girls and the Jinchuriki well within his sight.

"Boy, Kakashi-Sensei. You really got shafted there." Naruto said, putting his arm on the Jonin's shoulder.

"Yeah Kakashi-Sensei. We seriously pity you." Tenten said, resting her arm on Kakashi's other shoulder.

"Thanks…I think." Kakashi said, his mental alarms were blaring inside his head as the teens just stood there, smiling at him for almost a full minute. Kakashi's visible eye darted back and forth between the blonde young man and the three Princesses of Evil, waiting to see if either of them was going to make a move. Finally, it was Naruto who broke the deafening silence between them.

"Well. You obviously got a lot on your plate, Kakashi-Sensei. So, we'll be getting out of your hair now." Naruto said, patting the former ANBU captain on his chest before moving away with the girls.

"Yeah, good luck with the Uchiha and his banshee." Kin said, hooking her arm around Naruto's. And with that, the four terrors of the Leaf walked away.

Kakashi was about breathe a sigh of relief before he heard Naruto call out to him again.

"Oh, Kakashi-Sensei, one last thing. It's about the latest Icha-Icha book." Naruto called to him. "You wouldn't happen to know the ending to it, do you?"

"No. Actually I haven't gotten that far yet." Kakashi replied. That was when he noticed that Naruto had a familiar looking book in his free hand.

"Hmm. I guess I'll have to keep at it then. Thanks." Naruto said, reading the book along with Kin and the others.

Kakashi was about to walk off before something clicked in his mind. _"Wait a second."_ Kakashi patted the pocket he put his book in. It was still there. The cycloptic shinobi pulled the book out of the pocket almost frantically. What he saw almost caused him to have a heart attack right there and then.

It was a book, but it was NOT his book. It wasn't even an Icha-Icha book. It was a guy-on-guy book.

A visible aura of chakra surrounded Kakashi as he pushed up his slanted headband, revealing his Sharingan eye. People in the area saw this and wisely moved away. They knew what happened when Kakashi Hatake showed his Sharingan eye. Someone was about to get fucked up.

**"GIVE ME BACK MY ICHA-ICHA, YOU THEIVES!"** Kakashi's voice could be heard throughout the Land of Fire, which included a hot springs town. There, a certain individual was working on 'research' for his latest work.

_"Sounds like a satisfied customer isn't so satisfied anymore."_ Jiraiya thought as he continued his 'research.'

Back in the Leaf Village, an fuming Kakashi was frantically looking for Naruto and his evil girlfriends. He didn't have to look for long.

"Hello again, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto's voice could be heard. Kakashi looked up to see the blonde Jinchuriki standing on top of a building. Kin, Tayuya and Tenten were standing beside him. Naruto was spinning Kakashi's beloved book on his finger. "Lose something?"

"Alright Naruto." Kakashi said, his eyes were twitching rapidly. "We can do this one of two ways. The easy way or MY way. Now the easy way is where you give me back my book and you keep breathing without the aid of a respirator. I won't go into my way, because you don't want to know. So, what's it going to be?"

Naruto put his finger on his chin, as if thinking about it. "Hmm. What do you think, ladies?"

"I think we should burn it." Tayuya said with a vicious grin on her face. This resulted in a look of horror from Kakashi.

"I say we shred it." Tenten said. Kakashi was practically hyperventilating now.

"I don't know." Kin said. "These books do usually have some pretty good ideas. There's this one scene that sounds pretty kinky. Maybe we should give it a try tonight, Naruto-baby."

"Why not?" Naruto said

"You know, now that I think about, those Icha-Icha books are a lot more educational that some people give them credit for." Tenten said. "I know we had a pretty great time last night, didn't we, honey?" Naruto blushed a little at this

"Please." Tayuya scoffed. "Those books are way too overrated. I don't need them to come up with stuff to make my man hard. Isn't that right, babe?"

"You know, you all have very compelling arguments." Naruto said. He was about to continue when a blue glow could be seen from down below. This was accompanied by the sound of birds. Naruto and the girls looked down to see that Kakashi had charged up his Chidori and from the look in his eyes, he was losing his patience.

"As interesting as this conversation is, you still haven't answered my question. Are you going to give me back my book? Or do we have to do this my way, which as you can see, that happens to involve THIS!" Kakashi said, referencing his Chidori coated hand. "**SO WHICH IS IT?"**

"You know ladies." Naruto said as he looked at his lovers. "Let's just give it back to him and call it even." This was met with nods from the girls. So, Naruto threw the book down towards the half-demented Kakashi, who canceled out the Chidori the instant the book left the Jinchuriki's hand. The Jonin caught the book and cradled it the way a parent would a infant.

Kakashi opened the book. If he wasn't wearing his mask and it didn't cover the whole bottom of his face, Kakashi's jaw would have hit the ground. Unlike last time, the book he had was not a porn book of any kind. Instead, it was a blank book with the back of the front cover and the first page containing writing.

On the back of the front cover, written in large bold letters was one single word:

**SUCKER!**

On the page across from it was what seemed to be a note.

_ Hello Kakashi-Sensei. Here's the deal. If you want to see the book in one piece again, come to the Forest of Death in thirty minutes. Come alone._

_ Have a nice day. The Mitarashi Clan and Naruto Uzumaki._

Kakashi angrily looked up to see the four teenage terrors were gone. With nothing else he could do, the Copycat Ninja took off for the Forest of Death.

000000000000000000000000

Kakashi made it to the perimeter fence around the Forest of Death with time to spare. He was about to go in when he noticed an envelope taped to the fence. On the front of the envelope was his name, indicating it was for him.

The Jonin took the envelope and opened it. Inside were a couple of Polaroid pictures. One was a picture of Kakashi's book. At the bottom were two words written in marker that said: "I'm waiting."

The other picture was one of Naruto holding the book with one hand over a Zippo Lighter in his other. Written at the bottom of that picture was "Time's a wastin.'"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. _"They're toying with me."_ The silver haired Jonin thought as he jumped over the fence and ran into the forest. Kakashi was so unfocused on his surroundings that he didn't notice a fireball the size of a basketball zooming at him from above until it was almost too late.

"Shit!" Kakashi barely avoided the deadly ball of flame. The former ANBU Captain looked up to see Naruto standing on a thick branch of a tree. He was juggling three fireballs that were roughly the same size of baseballs and had an easy smile on his face.

"Looks like my aim's a little off today." Naruto said nonchalantly. Kakashi just glared daggers at the pyrokinetic blonde while Naruto's smile widened a little. "So, I take it you got our note?"

"I did. Now, give me the book and you don't have to go through the unpleasant experience of knowing what the Thousand Years of Death feels like when using a Chidori." Kakashi growled.

"Hmm. That's quite a choice to make." Naruto said, still juggling the fireballs. "I think I'll take option C: none of the above while I give you an impromptu dancing lesson."

Kakashi was about to jump up when all of a sudden, Naruto threw the three fireballs in rapid succession. Kakashi evaded the projectiles, but only barely. The smaller fireballs may have been weaker than the previous one, but they were much faster. Of course, the fact that Kakashi was dodging his fire blasts did nothing to discourage Naruto. It was quite the opposite as the Jinchuriki was more than happy to unleash a salvo of fireballs at the Jonin.

Kakashi threw several shuriken at Naruto, only to result in the blonde pyrokinetic to shoot them down. However, he did take his eyes off Kakashi for a fraction of a second…which was all the Copycat ninja needed. When Naruto hit Kakashi with a fireball about a moment later, all that was left was a burning log.

_"Substitution Jutsu, eh? Not surprising. Kakashi didn't get to where he was by being stupid."_ Naruto said as he ceased fire to look for his opponent.

Kakashi hid himself in a tree and spotted the boy. He needed to catch his breath for a moment. Although he was angered over the dirty tricks that Naruto and the girls pulled on him, Kakashi had to admit that his respect for the four teens was growing. Not too many people could pull a fast one on Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi was about to make his move when he stopped himself. _"Wait a second. Where are the girls? Wherever Naruto is, at least one of them is almost always with him." _

As Kakashi thought this, a faint sound entered his ears. It sounded almost like music…from a flute.

That was when Kakashi saw something moving towards him out of the corner of his eye. Something big.

"Holy fuck!" Kakashi jumped out of the way as the branch he was standing on was reduced to splinters. Kakashi landed on another branch at got a good look at the…thing that just joined the fray. It was a big humanoid creature with long dark hair that covered its face most of its chest. In its hands was a giant iron club that reminded Kakashi of the Oni that he read about in mythology books.

While Kakashi was focused on the creature before him, he duly noted that the eerie flute music continued to play in the background. That was when Kakashi noticed more movement out of the corner of his eyes once again. This time, it was coming from both sides. The silver haired Jonin leaped out of the way to avoid a pincer attack from two other creatures.

These two were perhaps worse than the one with the club. At least it could have passed off as a human with the right cover. One of them was dressed in dark pants, combat boots and shin guards. Taped to his both its arms were claw-like weapons. Kakashi also noticed how the creature had white tape wrapped around its head, including its eyes. But most horrifying of all was the fact that its mouth was sewn shut with wire. The other was almost completely wrapped in white tape, with the exception of its mouth, which was sewn shut as well. The tape was wrapped so tight that the monster's head was forcibly pulled back behind its neck. There were also long needles that were imbedded in the creature's head.

"What the hell are these things?" Kakashi said to himself. He was beginning to wonder if his book was really worth all this.

"Ah, so you've met the Doki Brothers, Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi turned to see Naruto standing on a branch nearby.

"Doki Brothers?" Kakashi asked. The flute music continued to play in the background. Since it looked like the creatures, the Doki as Naruto called them, had stopped for the moment, Kakashi decided to inquire on what was happening. "Where's that music coming from?"

The music suddenly ceased and something appeared beside the Doki with the club. Kakashi looked over to see that it was Tayuya. She had an evil smirk on her face and a fancy looking flute in her hand.

"Now I get it." Kakashi said. "Those Doki are your summons using the Summoning Jutsu and you control them using that flute. Am I correct, Tayuya?"

"You hit the nail on the head, Kakashi-Sensei." Tayuya said. "That being said, tell me if you've heard this happy little tune before?"

Tayuya started playing her flute and the Doki Brothers seemed to react to it. The one with the claws charged towards Kakashi, intent on crushing his skull. The Jonin dodged easily enough, but he realized too late that he had just played right into Tayuya's hands. The mummy-like Doki suddenly appeared in front of Kakashi.

_"With its arms bound, most likely it'll attack with some kind of kick."_ Kakashi though. Too bad that theory was shot to hell when the Doki opened its mouth, which was a feat in itself considering its mouth was sealed with wire. From its mouth, a purple mist started to flow out. _"Poison?"_ Kakashi thought as he was able to avoid getting a face full of the stuff and jumped away. His arm did pass through the mist…and he suddenly felt like something just bit him.

"OW! What the hell?" Kakashi yelped as he held his arm. There were no visible signs of injury at all. _"Did that thing just bite me?"_ The Jonin thought. Not likely, considering the creature was about ten feet away. The only thing Kakashi touched was the mist. _"Mist that gives off a biting sensation if you touch it? What the hell is…?"_ Kakashi didn't get to finish that particular train of thought as he noticed something forming on the surface of the mist. Several somethings actually. The Copy Nin's eyes widened as multiple mouths formed. One of them was chewing on something glowing that was shaped like human hand and arm.

_"That's…chakra. That stuff is eating chakra."_ Kakashi looked on in numb horror.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Tayuya said. "As you can probably guess, that mist worm may not be able to harm you physically, but it can devour chakra."

"Not too shabby for a group of dead lasts, eh Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"I have to admit. Not many people can give me this kind of a workout. The both of you should feel proud. Had you applied this much effort into your work at the academy, your grades would be far better." Kakashi said.

"This is true, Kakashi-Sensei. Very true, in fact." Naruto said. "But then again, where's the fun in that?"

"Besides, you gotta admit, we're doing a pretty good job of keeping you guessing, aren't we?" Tayuya pointed out.

It took Kakashi a moment to fully digest what Naruto and Tayuya were saying…and he felt like kicking himself as he realized the simple, yet highly effective tactic that Naruto and the girls had been using. _"Of course. It makes sense now. They wanted everyone to think that they were weak when in reality, they are far more powerful. Its basic deception at its finest."_

"Uh, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said, breaking Kakashi's line of thought. "I hate to interrupt your train of thought, but technically, we are in the middle of a test and Anko-Sensei did put a time limit on it. So, we need to wrap this thing up."

With that, Naruto suddenly formed a large fireball the size of a beach ball. Kakashi jumped out of the way, remembering his previous battle with Naruto. Since that was a larger fireball than the others, it would be more powerful, but what it gained in strength, Kakashi was willing to bet that it lost a lot of speed, thus making it easier to avoid.

"Alright, babe. Batter up." Kakashi raised his eyebrow as he looked over to Tayuya, who was started playing her flute again. The club-wielding Doki assumed a baseball batter's stance. That was when Kakashi realized in terror what Naruto and Tayuya had in mind. "Oh crap."

Naruto launched the large fireball towards the Doki. It traveled at a decent speed and when the creature hit the fireball, it zoomed towards Kakashi like a missile.

"Damnit!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped out of the fireball's path. That was when he noticed that Naruto made some kind of hand sign…and the large fireball suddenly changed into numerous smaller fireballs. There was no way to dodge them without taking some kind of damage.

The result was fairly academic. The fireballs exploded on impact, turning a small section of the forest into an aftermath scene from a great war. Naruto and Tayuya watched as the smoke cleared away. There was no sign of Kakashi.

"He got away." Tayuya said, dispelling the Doki.

"But he didn't get too far." Naruto said, pulling out his cell phone to send a quick message to Tenten and Kin, informing them that Kakashi was heading their way.

00000000000000000000000000000

Several miles away, Kakashi was sitting in a tree, gasping for breath. He was surprised that Naruto and Tayuya had put up such a vicious fight. "_I guess the old saying is true. You DO learn something new every day."_ Kakashi thought. The former ANBU captain was also thinking that perhaps it was time to throw in the towel. Nothing, not even a limited edition Icha-Icha, was worth this kind of pain.

Kakashi was about to plan out his next move. He didn't hear any flute music, so that meant that Tayuya may have given up on the Doki. In fact, he couldn't hear anything…including the sound of his breathing.

"Huh?" Kakashi said. Too bad he didn't hear himself say it. It was like someone just pushed a mute button on the world and took away all sound.

_"How is that possible? A genjutsu? Or, maybe a…a soundproofing jutsu!"_ Kakashi suddenly realized. It was a technique that Kakashi himself was rather familiar with from his time with the ANBU Black Ops. The Assassination squad was also known to use it. _"And Anko was a member of the Assassination Squad, so it only makes sense that she would teach it to at least one of her daughters or Naruto. Great."_ Unlike a Genjutsu, the only one who could dispel a soundproofing jutsu was the one who cast it in the first place.

Kakashi was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the tree he was standing on was beginning to vibrate. It was soft and barely noticeable, but when the vibration picked up in intensity, Kakashi held on for dear life, trying not to fall. When a large crack began to snake its way upward, Kakashi jumped to another tree and watched as the tree he was standing on just seconds ago exploded. Thanks to the soundproofing jutsu, there was no sound to accompany it.

Before Kakashi could think of a new strategy to use, the Copy Nin saw a flash out of the corner of his eye yet again. Kakashi quickly jumped down and watched in shock as the very spot he was standing on a second ago was bombarded with numerous kunai daggers and shuriken. As Kakashi was falling, he felt like a giant invisible fist just punched him in the chest as some kind of unseen force hit him dead on and sent him flying backwards into another tree.

Kakashi grunted in pain as he crashed back first into the tree. Instantly, multiple chains attached to small weights suddenly appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and bound the silver haired man to the tree.

"Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the scarecrow." Tenten said from somewhere in front of the captured Jonin. Kakashi was dimly aware that he could hear again, indicating that the soundproofing jutsu had been dispelled. He also saw Tenten and Kin walking towards him. Kakashi noticed that the chains were coming from the loose sleeves on Tenten's kimono.

"How did you like my Soundproofing Jutsu, Kakashi-Sensei?" Kin asked, holding her axe guitar like a battle axe. "Pretty effective in this kind of environment, isn't it?"

Kakashi didn't answer and tried to move. As soon as he did, the chains suddenly got tighter.

Tenten noticed this and laughed. "I wouldn't recommend that, Kakashi-Sensei. The more you struggle, the tighter the chains become."

At this point, Naruto and Tayuya appeared. "So, you think this is good enough for our final exam?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Dunno." Kin replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Why don't we check?" With that, the raven haired girl turned away from her sisters and shared boyfriend and took a deep breath. Naruto, Tayuya and Tenten quickly plugged their ears.

**ANKO-SENSEI!"** Kin yelled. Her genetically enhanced vocal chords greatly enhanced the volume of her voice. It was possible to hear her throughout the Land of Fire.

Anko appeared moments later in a swirl of leaves. "Kin, honey. Use your cell phone next time! That's why you all have one!" Anko snapped.

Kin just smiled innocently. "Where's the fun in that?"

Anko just face palmed herself. "Kids these days…" Her mood then brightened a little upon seeing Kakashi tied to the tree. "Well, well, well. How have you been, Kakashi? I apologize for the crude means used to bring you here, but you can be a hard person to track."

Kakashi tried to answer, but the chains held him tight. Anko noticed this. "Alright, Tenten. Let him go before he blacks out." Tenten tugged at the chains a little, and as if by magic, the chains unraveled and were sucked back into Tenten's kimono sleeves.

Kakashi then dropped to the ground, but managed to hold himself up as he gasped for air. Anko then walked up to him. "Hope you realize there was nothing personal at all in this Kakashi, but I had to give these kids a challenge."

"Fine, whatever. Can I die now?" Kakashi groaned. He was clearly on his last legs. Anko pulled something out from her trenchcoat pocket and handed it to the Copy Nin. It was Kakashi's book. "Here you go, Kakashi. For being such a good sport and everything. Don't worry, it's the real thing. No Genjutsu or anything."

The purple haired beauty then turned to her students. "As for the four of you, you pass. You all have free time until tomorrow when we officially start work."

Naruto and the genetically altered kunoichi nodded and took off towards the tower, leaving Anko alone with Kakashi.

"Just one question, Anko. What exactly did I do to piss you off?" Kakashi asked.

Anko just smiled. "Nothing at all. It's just that I remembered you saying the other day that you were bored and needed some excitement in your life. And if that didn't take the boredom out of your life, I don't know what will."

Kakashi just looked like he was ready to cry.

"Now, if you'll pardon me, there's a bottle of sake and several sticks of dango waiting for me at a bar. And from the looks of things, you look like you could use a drink." Anko said, helping the Jonin up to his feet.

"_I really need to watch what I say around this woman."_ Kakashi thought as he followed Anko towards the village.

**AN: Sorry about the delay on this story, but this has been the story that has given me the most trouble as far as what to write. I was going to do my version of the Forbidden Scroll Incident, but as it turns out, it was harder to write than I thought because I couldn't think of a way to make it work, so I came up with this.**

**I'm debating on whether or not to do the Zabuza Arc, because I have read so many stories that include it and I think that quite frankly, it has been done to death. What do you all think? Should I do the Journey to the Wave arc or should I come up with something original?**

**The next update might take awhile as I need to think how to go forward. I'm also working on the next Demons of the Leaf chapter as well.**

**Take care**

**dthegrimm**


	3. Eascaped Cats & a CRank

**Chapter 3: Escaped Cats, Restraining Orders, and a C-Rank. Oh My!**

It was another day in the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, the temperature was just right, business was booming and people, both civilian and shinobi alike, were going about their day.

Yes, it was a picture perfect day…until a small brown blur zoomed down the middle of the main street in the marketplace. Some people could hear a meow as the blur rushed past them.

"Was that a cat that just ran through here?" A random villager asked.

000000000000000000000000

Indeed, it was a cat. Tora the Cat to be exact. The prized pet feline of the wife of the Fire Daimyo…and the frequent subject of D-Rank missions for Genin fresh out of the Leaf Village Shinobi Academy. It has often been speculated that recapturing Tora after he escapes his mistress is the REAL Genin Examination that aspiring ninja had to pass in order to truly be called a shinobi of the Leaf Village.

Right now, Tora was running as fast as his four legs could carry him. The cat quickly ducked into an alley and somehow sat up on his back legs with his back against a wall. If anyone were to see Tora at the moment, they would have seen that the small animal had a look a total horror and was rapidly panting as if he were out of breath. He also had several singe marks on his body.

Under normal circumstances, after Tora had had escaped the crushing bear hug of his owner, the cat would have run around the village until the old guy in the red hat sent a group of kids to chase him. Sometimes they would capture him, sometimes they wouldn't.

However this time, the old man didn't sent a group of snot nosed brats after him. He sent four monsters to track him down. One of whom was a blonde boy who could fling fireballs while the other three were a trio of beasts disguised as three beautiful young women.

If cats were capable of thought (and perhaps they are. You never know.), then Tora's thoughts could be described as thus:

"_If I get out of this, I'm never running away again. I'll take that fat bitch's bear hugs any day over this. They're really not that bad once you get used to them. So what if she cracked a rib or two? I've healed pretty fast from that. At least the Fire Daimyo's wife didn't try to roast me or zap me with that weird thing that long haired girl had or send those…THINGS the redhead could control or slice and dice me and throw all kinds or sharp metal things at me or send dragons after me!"_

The cat was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a figure slowly approaching the animal.

_"I think I lost them. I'll just wait here a few minutes more and then I'll-."_

"Hello Tora."

Somehow, Tora's brown fur began to pale as the small animal slowly turned to his left and looked up to see Tenten smiling down at him, almost sadistically.

"You've been a very bad kitty, Tora. Always running away from your mommy and making us chase you all over the place. That tends to send me to my special angry place, a place no one wants to be."

Tora's heart was ready to burst out of his chest as he noticed some kind of strange silvery substance started to seep out of Tenten's hands and coated them. A moment later, the metallic substance hardened, basically changing the brunette's hands into hellish looking claws.

"Now then." Tenten said, taking a step towards the terrified creature. "We can do this one of two ways. One is the easy way, where you come with me back to the Hokage Building where a big bear hug from that fat bitch is waiting for you or we can do this MY way, where I deliver your head to the Fire Daimyo's wife and donate the rest of your corpse to a violin factory. Either way's fine with me and bear in mind, our assignment was merely to capture you and bring you back to your mistress. No one said anything about you having a pulse."

00000000000000000000000

"Oh Tora! My precious little Tora! You've come back to Mommy!" The wife of the Fire Daimyo cried happily as Tenten released the cat from the cage. The instant he was free, Tora practically clung on to his mistress and refused to let go.

"OW! Mommy needs to get you de-clawed, Tora."

"I wouldn't worry about Tora getting loose again, ma'am." Tenten said with a smile. "Isn't that right, Tora?" Tora nodded rapidly.

After the Fire Daimyo's wife left, Iruka had to look at Anko, her daughters and Naruto. "Do I even want to know what you all did to that animal?"

"It depends, Iruka-Sensei." Tenten replied. "Do you want to be called in a possible witness?"

"Fair enough." Iruka said as he looked at the scrolls for possible assignments. "Okay, let's see what else we have for your team, Anko. We have a…well, we can't do that one. The client put in a restraining order against all of you."

"What?" Anko said, clearly surprised as this was the first time she heard of this. "Who did?"

"Takimura-san." Iruka answered.

"Oh, that old bitch." Tayuya said with a small laugh.

"What did you do?" Anko asked with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well Anko-Sensei." Naruto started. "It's kind of like this…"

000000000000000000000

About a week ago

Naruto and the girls had just been handed their first D-Rank mission. Needless to say, they were not happy about having to do menial tasks that a grade school kid could do, but not even Anko could get them out of doing D-Rank missions, thus the four Genin reluctantly decided to grin and bear it…until they met their client for the mission.

Miss Takimura was a rather crabby old lady who was rather unpleasant to everyone she encountered. Of course, it really didn't help matters that she had the same opinion about Naruto and the Mitarashi sisters that most of the village did…and the fact that she was more vocal about her feelings towards the four teens than most others were.

"It's about time you little punks got here." Miss Takimura said as she walked out of her house. That was when she got a look at the Genin that were sent. "Oh this is great. The little brats they usually send are bad enough, but now they send me the demon boy and his little sluts? What more can go wrong? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Do you really want the answers to those questions, you old fart?" Kin asked.

Before anyone else could say anything, Naruto cut in. "Look lady, what do you want us to do? The sooner we take care of that, the sooner we're out of your hair…or lack thereof." He said the last part silently so only the girls could hear, which got a few giggles from the sisters.

"Pull up those weeds, cut the grass, paint the fence and clean my cat's litter box." Miss Takimura barked before stomping back towards her house. Along the way, she grumbled to herself. "Damn freaks. Them and that snake bitch. The Hokage could've offed them by now, but NO, he had to keep them alive because he thinks they're just like everyone else. Feh, they're freaks and they all deserve to be locked up somewhere!"

Unknown to Miss Takimura, she was ranting a little too loudly and Naruto and the girls overheard her. Naruto managed to remain calm, but just barely. Kin, Tayuya and Tenten on the other hand were about to say 'fuck it' and give the old hag a demonstration of their powers until the Jinchuriki stopped them.

"Hang on ladies, hang on." Naruto said. "Tempting as it is, we can't kill her."

"Why?" Tenten growled as she formed several blades on her wrists. Tayuya was clutching her flute and already had it halfway to her lips while Kin looked like she was taking a deep breath and ready to unleash one of her Sonic Screams.

The blonde simply smiled in a way that was familiar to the three girls and that caused them to calm down slightly. That smile meant only one thing: Naruto had a plan.

"It's simple, my dears. We want her alive so she can appreciate our handiwork."

000000000000000000000000

About an hour later

Miss Takimura was sitting in her living room, reading the newspaper when she noticed something.

"It's awfully quiet all of a sudden. What are those freaks up to?"

Before she reached the door, Tayuya entered, almost knocking the old woman down. "What are you doing, you freak?" Miss Takimura barked

"Finding your cat's shit box so I can clean it, you old fart." Tayuya growled as she spotted it and went back outside. Miss Takimura merely snorted before resuming reading her newspaper.

A few minutes later, something smashed through the window, almost causing Miss Takimura to have a heart attack. It was the litter box Tayuya took out a second ago, except it was empty. After regaining her composure, the old woman stormed outside. "What are you freaks…doing...out…"

Miss Takimura never finished her sentence as she surveyed the sight before her. Some of the small trees in her front yard looked like they had been hacked down by what seemed to be a single slice, while the others (and most of the grass) were scorched to ash. Another thing that caught her attention was the fence, which was covered in numerous splotches, some small, like someone shot at the fence with a paintball gun, and some not so small. There were also other things covering the fence as well, such as shaving cream, soy sauce and bits of garbage…which included but was not limited to a couple of dirty diapers.

Before Miss Takimura could say anything, she heard Kin yell loudly from somewhere down the street.

"PULL!"

A slight whistling sound could be heard. It started off low but got louder. The old woman looked up to see a plastic bag flying right at her. A second later, the bag hit Miss Takimura in the face and sent her crashing to the ground.

The first thing that Miss Takimura realized was that she was covered in some kind of sandy substance and she smelled ammonia. The old woman looked to see that she was covered in dirty kitty litter.

000000000000000000000000

Present time

Anko just put her face into her hand and groaned. "Was that all you four did or is there more?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Well…" Tenten started to say before Anko stopped her.

"On second thought, don't tell me. I want to be able to plead ignorance at the trial."

"Oh come on Mom, I mean, Anko-Sensei!" Tayuya said. "You can't tell us with a straight face you wouldn't do the same thing, especially if you heard all the shit that old hag was spewing about us."

"Yeah, you should've heard all the crap she said about you." Kin added.

"Oh really? Like what?" Anko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Tenten began before she whispered into Anko's ear. The expression on the Dragon Mistress's face changed into visible anger.

"Okay, let me rephrase my previous question. Was that all you did to that walking fossil or is there more? Because if there isn't, you let her off way too easy!" Anko growled.

"Maybe…" Naruto said with a knowing smile. "Let's just say we made a few additional…modifications to the old bat's house one night and leave it at that."

"Fair enough." Anko said. She then turned to Iruka. "So Iruka, anything else for us?"

The scarred chunin kept looking through the mission scrolls. "Well, nothing in the D-Rank range. All the possible clients have either filed grievances or restraining orders against all of you."

Naruto scoffed at that. "Oh come on! We're not that bad."

"Refresh my memory, Naruto." Iruka said. "Remember what happened when you and Kin were assigned to plant trees at the Rest Home?"

"Oh give us a break, Iruka-Sensei!" Kin snapped. "It's not our fault those living fossils have no sense of humor. Besides, they treated us like dirt all during that 'mission."

"Is that it?" Naruto asked.

"No. There's also the teaching aide job where Tenten and Tayuya gave a Kindergarten class a rather 'colorful' vocabulary session and also taught them some highly inappropriate songs."

"Oh please. Most kids these days start cussing like sailors by the time they hit third grade." Tenten pointed out.

"Besides, these kids need to learn early on that the world isn't always a nice place." Tayuya added.

"And they almost got an impromptu lesson in the judicial system, considering all the parents intended to sue the academy!" Iruka snapped.

"Like it's never happened before." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"So if they can't do D-Ranks, I guess that means we can skip the bullshit and get into the C-Ranks." Anko said. Truth be told, she saw the D-Rank missions as an insult to her daughters and to Naruto. "After all, Iruka. These four did manage to take Kakashi to the limit during their exam. If that doesn't qualify for at least C-Rank Missions, I don't know what does."

Iruka just sighed, knowing that this was a battle he just couldn't win. "Okay, okay. I'll see what's available. But even then I have to run it through the Hokage, so no promises."

"That's fair enough." Anko said. "If I can suggest something? When you do talk to the old man, you can tell him that without any missions, then Naruto and my daughters won't have a lot to do. And when they don't have a lot to do, they tend to get bored…and I think you can recall what happened the **LAST** time Naruto and my daughters got bored."

Iruka gulped. _"Boy do I ever. It was even worse than when Rock Lee mistook a shot of vodka for a small glass of water."_

00000000000000000000000

Several months ago

It was a relatively quiet night in the Leaf Village and business was booming…until a loud whoop could be heard. Everyone turned towards the source of the sound. And standing at the entrance of the marketplace were Naruto, Kin, Tayuya and Tenten. They each had wild looks in their eyes and were grinning like a pack of Cheshire Cats.

"GOOD EVENING KONAHA! LET'S PARTY!" Kin yelled at the top of her lungs. It could be heard throughout the Elemental Nations. What followed next could only be described as Hell being unleashed. It turns out that earlier that day, Naruto and the girls had gotten bored and decided to explore the tower they called home. During their exploration, the four teens came across some bottles of alcohol-free daiquiri mixes. What they lacked in alcohol, the mixes more than made up for it with sugar…and lots of it.

Now it should be noted that that for the girls, thanks to Orochimaru's experiments, their metabolism and their tolerance for certain substances have been altered. Certain substances like say…sugar for an example. Now where sugar would make a normal person a little hyper, a small dose for Kin, Tayuya and Tenten Mitarashi was about the same as Rock Lee taking a small sip of sake and everyone knows what happens after that. The same could be said for Naruto, due to the Kyuubi's influence.

The Leaf Village Market has never truly been the same since. Some parts were still under construction for repairs.

00000000000000000000000

"Okay, here's one." Iruka said, pulling out a scroll and opened it so Anko and her students could see. "It's a delivery job to the Sand Village. Will that do?"

"Perfectly." Anko said with one of her smiles. "Now you see, Iruka, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Iruka shook his head as he got up to speak with the Hokage about the mission. After the chunin left, Anko turned to her daughters and Naruto. "Alright you four, pack your stuff. We're heading to the desert."

**AN: No, I am not dead. I sincerely apologize for the long delay. With college having just started up a few weeks ago and having to commute 50 miles to the university I attend and another 50 miles to get back home almost every day, it's forced me to switch my priorities to my academics before my side projects. Another thing, and I'm sure a lot of my fellow writers out there can understand this, is that I have hit a massive Writer's block when writing this and my other stories. Thus a lot of you can certainly understand how these updates are going to take a while.**

**As far as my other stories go (Demons of the Leaf, A Dark Shade of Red and others), I am working on them whenever I have time. Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and, most of all, enjoy my stories. The feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Till next time (which hopefully is soon) – dthegrimm.**


	4. Journey to the Sand Pt 1

**Chapter 4: Journey to the Sand – Part 1**

The next day, Anko, Kin, Tayuya, Tenten and Naruto were making their way through the vast forest of the Land of Fire en route to the Land of Wind and the Village Hidden in the Sand. Their mission was a relatively simple one; deliver some invitations for the upcoming Chunin Exams. Not exactly the action fest that Naruto and the girls had been hoping for, but any excuse to get away from the Leaf Village was a good one.

As they walked, a fairly loud cheer could be heard coming from the direction that they had come from.

"Sounds like the party just started." Tenten pointed out.

The others just snorted while Anko just narrowed her eyes. _"I had a feeling it wouldn't take long before the news of our little trip hit the grapevine. Those narrow minded morons were probably chomping at the bit to break out the liquor and throw a parade."_ The purple haired Jonin thought to herself. She glanced at her daughters and Naruto to see that they either had looks of minor annoyance or apathy. _"I guess that after being treated like crap after all this time, none of the shit the villagers pull seems to faze them too much anymore."_

As if she were reading her mother's mind, Tayuya spoke up. "You know what? Fuck those pricks. Let em' have their good time while they can. It'll come back to screw them in the ass sooner or later."

Anko looked at the redhead and smiled, remembering that in addition to her necromantic abilities, Tayuya was also slightly telepathic. She could see that the others felt the same way. "You're right, Tayuya. They'll get theirs soon enough…and we'll be there to make sure that they do."

0000000000000000000000000

After a few hours a walking, Anko and her family came to a decent sized town. The Dragon Mistress decided to call for a break. None of them were in much of a hurry to take on the extreme heat of the Land of Wind's vast desert. Besides, Anko wanted to take her time with this mission, because getting away from the negativity of the Leaf Village was like a paid vacation of sorts.

The five shinobi entered a small café to get a bite to eat. As Naruto and the girls at their respective meals, Anko kept her ears open for any gossip that may have been floating around. The village that they were in at the moment was not very far from the Fire / Wind border and being up to date on current events heading into the Land of Wind and the Sand Village was always a good thing.

As Anko finished her first stick of Dango, she overheard a few guys talking.

"I don't know about you, but those two guys who were in here yesterday, there was just something spooky about them."

"Tell me about it. And the worst part is I didn't know which one of them was creepier. That blonde guy who was playing with that clay and had that weird look in his eye or that hunched over fellow he was with."

"Yeah, that guy didn't even look human. I know he didn't sound human. He sounded more like some kind of a robot."

"And those robes they were wearing. You think they were part of some cult?"

Probably. Black robes with red clouds. If that doesn't count as sinister, I don't know what does."

_"Hmm. Black robes with red clouds, eh?"_ Anko thought as she started on her second stick of Dango. Something about that just clicked in the Dragon Mistress's memory, but she couldn't put her finger on it. As she pondered over the information in her mind, the patrons kept talking.

"Whoever they were, I sure wouldn't want to run into them again. The desert of the Land of Wind may be vast, but I don't think it's that vast if those two are running around out there."

"Hey, Anko-Sensei." Anko was stirred out of her thoughts when Naruto called to her.

"Hmm? What?"

"You may want to take a look at this." The Jinchuriki pointed to a TV that was by the bar. It was currently broadcasting a weather report and showed that a large sandstorm was brewing throughout the Land of Wind desert.

_"Well, well. The old Mitarashi luck is running true to form and right and schedule."_ Anko thought before addressing her daughters and soon-to-be son-in-law. "Alright you four. Looks like we're staying put until that storm blows over."

The sandstorms in the Land of Wind were not just bad, they were flat out brutal. Anko Mitarashi may be considered crazy, but there was a fine line between insanity and stupidity. Only a complete fool would dare to brave the vast desert during a sandstorm and judging from the weather report, this one looked damn near close to being considered an act of god.

As this was going on, the same patrons kept talking. "It sucks to be those two strangers. They were heading straight for the Land of Wind."

"Man, that storm will tear them to shreds."

_"Wanna bet on that, boys?"_ Anko thought.

000000000000000000000000000

After finishing lunch, Anko and her students went to the local inn to get a room to stay in until the storm in the Land of Wind passed. After the shinobi got settled, Anko walked over to the door.

"Alright you four, here's the deal. Since we're stuck here for a while, we may as well make the best of it. If there's something you need, better get while we're here because once that storm lets up, there's going to be no stops between here and the Sand Village." Anko said as she was about to leave.

"Where're you off too Mom, I mean Anko-Sensei?" Kin asked.

Anko sighed and smiled. As the girls got older, Anko didn't really want them calling her 'Mom,' at least not in public or while on the job as it made her feel old. But in private, Anko didn't mind quite as much.

"It's just us here you guys." Anko said. "Anko-Sensei's on break and Mom's in." The girls smiled a little at that. Even though Anko didn't give birth to any of them, she was the closest thing to a mother the three girls had. "To answer your question, there's something I need to look into while we're here. I will say this; the four of you may want to check your weapons before we head out. If there some new attack or technique you've been working on, now would be a good time to fine tune them."

The mood in the room suddenly got serious. "Should we be expecting some trouble, Anko?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know yet. Just the same, it doesn't hurt to be prepared." Anko answered. "I'll be back in a while. Don't tear the place apart and I better not come back to see a big orgy going on. I'm too young to be called a grandma."

"Oh please, Mom." Tenten said. "Even we know that we're in the middle of job and neither of us needs a pregnancy to get in the way." Even though Naruto and the girls were sexually active, they knew to use protection every time. None of them were ready to become parents, at least not yet. Besides, whenever Anko had even the smallest feeling that something bad may go down, the four young shinobi knew from their rather difficult childhoods that there was no such thing as being too prepared.

"Keep that in mind." Anko said. And with that, the Dragon Mistress left, leaving the genetically altered kunoichi and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki to their own devices.

"So, who wants to do what?" Tenten said, breaking the silence. Looking around, she got her answer. Kin took out a storage scroll and unsealed her guitar-scythe, Otohime, along with some tools. The Dark Musician then began to work on her prized weapon. Tayuya took out her signature weapon, an ivory flute with a jade dragon wrapped around it.

"Hey, Ten. Wanna go out and spar?" The redhead asked her sister.

"Sure." Tenten replied. "Hey, Naruto honey. Wanna come with us?" The brunette asked the Jinchuriki, but stopped when she noticed that the blonde was sitting on one of the beds in a cross-legged position. It looked like he was meditating, but the girls knew what was happening. Naruto was having a chat with his 'tenant.'

"You two go ahead." Kin told her sisters. "I'll stay and keep an eye on him." Tenten and Tayuya nodded and then left to find a field so they could spar. Kin looked at her boyfriend for about a minute before getting to work on Otohime's modifications.

00000000000000000000000000

Naruto's Mind

Right after Anko left, Naruto got into a mediation position and began to concentrate. One moment he was in the hotel room with the girls, the next he was in a sewer tunnel. A sewer tunnel that all too familiar to the young man.

Getting up from the cross legged sitting position he was in, Naruto began to walk into the dark tunnels. After a few turns, the blonde Jinchuriki found himself in front of a large cage door. In the middle of the door was a piece of paper that had the kanji for 'Seal' on it.

A moment later, the sound of footsteps could be heard in the darkness just beyond the cage door and stepping into the light was a strikingly beautiful woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties. She had long flaming red hair that was just about as long as Kin's but was spread out and flowed behind her like a cape. She was dressed in a black and red battle kimono that was similar to Tayuya's except it showed off a lot more skin and cleavage. Attached to her side was a katana with a black and red grip with a small chain attached to the end (think Tensa Zangetsu from Bleach) and a jet black sheath.

She had a body that many other women would kill to have and men would do anything to bed. Her face was comparable to a goddess. She had luscious red lips and emerald green eyes that were shaped like almonds and slitted like a feral creature. There was also another characteristic about this woman that stood out: four very fluffy looking tails that looked smooth as silk.

She was the reason Naruto was hated by many of the villagers of the Leaf. She was the greatest of the nine tailed beasts. She was the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, in human form anyway. But to Naruto, she was more than that. She was also his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Long story made somewhat short, on the night the Kyuubi attacked, Kushina passed away after giving birth to Naruto. A very short time later, the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father, sealed the Kyuubi into the newborn Naruto. However, while this was happening, Kushina's spirit got caught up in the jutsu and actually merged with the spirit of the Kyuubi, resulting in both the Nine-Tailed Fox and a young mother being sealed inside the body of a baby boy.

Before Naruto hooked up with Anko and the girls, Kushina could see how horribly her son had been treated by the villagers and it angered the now demonic Kushina to no end. When the first opportunity to communicate with the boy presented itself, Kushina took it and made it her business to train her beloved son to take his revenge on the ungrateful villagers that dared to harm her child.

"Hello, Mother." Naruto said in a polite tone.

Kushina smiled. "Hello, my son. Have you come to free me?" She meant it as a joke, but she was hoping that one day, her son would bring her news that she would finally be able to leave her prison and fight alongside her child and his three lovers as they took their vengeance on those who have wronged them.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Naruto said truthfully. One of his side projects that he had been working on for some time now had been studying the seal that currently imprisoned his mother and looking for ways to undo the seal and release Kushina. "I swear to you Mother, one day, you will walk the Earth once again and we will hunt down the ones truly responsible for the Kyuubi's attack and take our revenge on the village."

Kushina smiled once again, feeling very happy to have such a wonderful son.

"As to why I'm here, other than visiting you, I need a little help." Naruto said.

"Yes. I overheard what Anko said about possible problems during this mission and I believe it's time for a new technique." Kushina said, her tone all business. "It's called Combustion, a kind of pyrokinetic technique that will allow you to mentally set your enemies on fire. It'll work on both organic and inorganic targets"

"Nice." Naruto said, grinning wickedly at the thought of reducing some dumb sucker to ashes without lifting a finger.

"Now hold still Naruto." Kushina said as she took her left index finger and brought it to her son's forehead. She was about to mentally insert the directions on how to perform the Combustion technique into Naruto's mind. "This may sting some."

000000000000000000000000

Back in the hotel room, Kin continued working on Otohime when all of a sudden, Naruto started to convulse rather violently. The scene reminded Kin of that movie 'The Exorcist.'

"Naruto? Naruto!" Kin cried as she got up from her seat and carefully approached her boyfriend. She knew from experience that this happened whenever the blonde Jinchuriki was learning a new technique from his mother. He wasn't in any danger, but his uncontrollable movements could cause some damage to the room and anyone nearby.

"Only one thing to do." Kin said as she started to concentrate. A moment later, several intricate tribal-like designs started to spread over her body, making her look like she had a full body tribal tattoo. This was another 'gift' Orochimaru gave to Kin and her family, the Curse Mark. Like all others who possessed this mark, the Curse Mark granted its wearer enhanced strength and speed as well as new powers. However, unlike everyone else, Kin and her family were not under Orochimaru's influence when using it. Currently Kin was in her Level One form. Hopefully that would be enough as she mentally prayed that she wouldn't be forced to use her Level Two form.

Kin slowly approached the spastic blonde right before she grabbed him in sort of a hug. The raven haired girl quickly pinned her beloved to one of the beds to keep him from moving. She could feel sickly heat radiating from Naruto's skin. Her Level One form granted her some resistance from the heat, but it wouldn't last if his temperature went up even more.

Fortunately, Naruto looked like he was calming down and was gradually falling asleep. It was about five minutes before Kin herself relaxed her hold over the young man and canceled her Curse Mark, feeling the strange markings recede back to a small mark on her left shoulder.

Kin sighed as she watched Naruto sleep as she lay on top of him. The raven haired girl kissed her boyfriend on his lips before reluctantly getting up and getting back to work on the modifications to her weapon.

0000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere, Anko was taking a walk around the town. When she was sure she had some privacy, the Dragon Mistress pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number that she only used for when she REALLY needed some information. As the phone was ringing, Anko leaped up to a roof of a building and sat down in the shade of a water tower. After a few rings, someone picked up on the other side.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end. The sound of female laughter could be heard in the background.

"Master Jiraiya, it's me." Anko spoke, her tone dead serious.

"Anko? Hang on a second." Jiraiya said, all traces of humor usually found in his voice were gone. The laughter in the background faded a moment later and the Toad Sage spoke again. "Well, well. Anko Mitarashi, what can I do you?"

"I need some information about some shady characters I heard about earlier today." Anko said as she began to give the Toad Sannin the descriptions of the two individuals she heard about from the patrons at the café earlier.

"Hmm. You said they were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them?" Jiraiya asked, as if making sure.

"Yeah. You've heard of them?" Anko asked.

"Maybe. I'll need to look into this a little more to make sure. Where are you now?" Jiraiya replied.

"A town not too far from the Fire / Wind border. Me, the girls and Naruto are staying here for a while, at least until that bitch of a sandstorm passes by before we head towards Suna." Anko said.

"Good thinking. You may want to stay a while longer, just in case. With Suna's sandstorms, you never know when they'll pop right back up. As far as your two mystery guys go, I'll find out what I can and get back to you ASAP." Jiraiya said

"Thanks Master Jiraiya." Anko said.

"Oh Anko, one more thing." Jiraiya spoke up before Anko could end the call.

"Yeah?" Anko asked.

"I need to ask you one quick question: what color panties are you wearing?"

Anko's reply was her pressing the end call button. The purple haired Jonin just scowled for a moment before muttering one word.

"Pervert."

0000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in a clearing outside the village, the spar between Tenten and Tayuya was heating up, or rather, the spar between Tenten and the Doki Brothers was heating up. Both girls had discarded their kimonos so as not to damage them. During their spar, they both wore bandage wrappings that covered their breasts and torsos and black shorts that stuck to them like second skins.

"Come on, Tayuya. I know you can do better than that. At least MAKE me use my curse mark." Tenten said as she evaded a flying kick from the almost completely wrapped Doki.

"I believe that can be arranged." Tayuya said with a smirk. The redhead then started to play a new tune on her flute and the Doki responded. The one armed with the Tetsubo (Iron Club. Thanks DrunkManSquaking.) gripped its weapon with both hands while the other two spread out. Tenten's eyes darted back and forth between the three creatures as her armor began to coat some parts her body to protect her vital areas. Several spikes formed on her shoulders and feet as well as a pair of claws that formed from between both of her knuckles (think Witchblade using Wolverine claws).

"Well?" Tenten said, getting a little impatient.

Not a second later, the Doki armed with claws rushed towards the brunette with a speed that betrayed it's size. Tenten jumped out of the way, only to see that she was about to be smashed to a clotted smear by the Tetsubo Doki.

Tenten quickly brought her left arm up to block the giant club. The Weapons Mistress managed to block the attack, but not without feeling some pain to go along with it as the club hit her arm. _"Damnit that hurt."_ The brunette thought as she swiped her right hand and claws at the Doki. As she was doing this, the mummy-like Doki opened it's mouth and shot out it's primary weapon, the Mist Worm.

"Shit!" Tenten snapped as she was still busy with the Tetsubo Doki. And to make matters worse, the Claw Doki was rushing over to join the fray.

As the creatures were closing in, intricate looking designs started forming on Tenten's skin. The whole process barely took a second. With a growl, Tenten pushed the Tetsubo Doki back several feet and jumped away to avoid the Claw Doki and the Mist Worm from the Bandage Doki. As the two Doki were recovering from their failed attacks, Tenten sprinted towards the Bandage Doki and landed a vicious kick to its gut, sending the demon flying into a tree.

As the Bandage Doki was flying, Tenten then turned her attention towards the Doki with the claws. The creature prepared to defend itself as Tenten charged at it head on. However, at the last second, the genetically altered kunoichi quickly side-stepped around behind the Doki and slashed it's back, leaving a painful looking scratch. The Doki groaned in pain as it went down.

That only left the Tetsubo Doki, who had it monstrous weapon at the ready.

"Let's go, big boy." Tenten said as she shook her arms to get the blood off her claws.

Tayuya continued playing her flute. As she was doing so, intricate lines similar to Tenten's began to form and spread throughout her body, activating her Curse Seal.

Tenten charged towards the lone Doki, who was also charging towards her. It was when their respective weapons clashed when the unexpected happened.

The instant the Doki's club clashed with Tenten's claws, the sound of electricity was heard. A second later, the iron club was coated with electricity, thus giving the Doki the shock of its life. The creature dropped the weapon while groaning in pain.

Everything just stopped right there.

"Whoa. What the hell?" Tenten said as she looked at her hands and claws to see barely visible bolts of lightning surging over them. "This is something new." The brunette said to herself. Tayuya noticed this, dispelled her minions and rushed over to her sister.

"Tenten, what was that? How did you do that?" The redhead asked in amazement as she canceled her Curse Mark.

"I-I have no idea. That never happened before." Tenten replied as she too canceled out her Curse Mark and the intricate lines started to vanish. She also canceled out her armor. "I think that's enough sparing for today, don't you?"

"Yeah. I think Mom's gonna want to know about this." Tayuya said as she and Tenten walked over to where they put their kimonos. "Besides, we need to get back anyway. Who knows what Kin's doing to Naruto."

"Afraid they may be doing something naughty, sis?" Tenten said with a bit a humor in her voice.

"They better not be! It's my day for that and if anyone's getting any tonight, it's me goddamnit!" Tayuya snapped.

000000000000000000000

Eventually Tayuya and Tenten returned to the hotel room to see Naruto was sound asleep on one of the beds while Kin was lying down on her stomach on another bed watching TV and eating a box of Pocky.

"So, how was the spar?" The Dark Musician asked.

"Shocking." Tenten replied. Kin gave her sister a look. "I'll explain later when Mom gets back." The brunette added.

That was when the attention switched to Naruto. "Is he alright?" Tayuya asked in a concerned tone.

Kin looked over to the Jinchuriki. "He's fine. I think he's learning something new from his mother."

"Did he…?" Tenten started to say

"Spasm? Yeah." Kin answered. "I managed to keep him from hurting himself and wrecking the place, but I had to go to Level One to do it…and that barely helped. I almost had to go to Level Two."

"Are you serious?" Tayuya said, looking surprised. Usually, when it was just one of the sisters around, their Level One Curse form was more than enough to keep Naruto under control when he was having a seizure that came with gaining a new ability from his mother. _"Looks like Tenten's not the only one going through some changes."_ The redhead thought to herself.

And now that she really thought about it, the times when Tayuya could read minds were becoming more and more frequent. When she was younger, like when she and her family first met Naruto, she could hear the thoughts of others maybe once or twice a month before her telepathy just sort of shut off until the next time.

Now in recent months, the times when her telepathy came on were starting to happen at least a few times a week to several times a day. _"I wonder if the same thing's happening to Kin?"_

"Hey Kin." Tayuya said, getting the raven haired girl's attention. "Have your powers been acting up lately?"

Kin was about to ask the necromancess what she meant when she started to think. "Now that you mention it, there was this one night about a month ago when I woke up…on the ceiling. I thought it was some weird dream, so I never mentioned it. Why do you ask?"

Tayuya looked over at Tenten, who was taking off her kimono and starting to undo the bandages wrapped around her upper body. "I think our powers may be evolving." Tayuya said

"What do you mean?" Kin asked as Tenten discarded her bandages and shorts, currently dressed in nothing but a black thong.

"I think she means that we may either be getting some new powers or some of the abilities we have now are getting stronger." Tenten replied as she went to her travel bad to dig out her bathing supplies. "Today, while I was sparring with the Doki, I almost electrocuted one of them."

"Electrocuted?" Kin blinked in amazement. "How?"

"I don't know. It was like my armor was generating electricity. You think the Curse Mark has something to do with it?"

"Maybe." Tayuya said, putting her index finger to her chin. "We definitely need to tell Mom about this. Has she come back yet?" The redhead asked Kin.

"Not yet. My guess is that she hitting the local bar for some Dango." Kin replied.

"Just for that remark, you're not getting a Fortune Cookie for dessert, young lady"

The three girls turned to the door to see a smirking Anko carrying some bags of take-out Chinese. The Dragon Mistress noticed Tenten's state of undress. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked with a look of mischief in her brown eyes.

Tenten just scowled. "Tayuya and I just got back from sparring and I'm about to take a soak in the furo. Besides, even if Naruto was awake, it's not like he's never seen me naked before."

"Hey Mom, we need to talk." Tayuya said as Tenten went into the bathroom.

"About your powers? Yeah, I caught the tail-end of your talk." Anko said as she put the food on the table in the room. "When Tenten gets out, you can fill me in on the finer details." The purple haired Jonin looked over to her son-in-law-to-be. "How long has Naruto been out?"

He started meditating right after you left." Kin answered. "About ten minutes later, he started having convulsions. I held him down and he's been out like a light ever since. I think he's learning something new from his mom."

Anko nodded as she digested that tidbit of info. "What about the sandstorm? Anything new on it?"

"Not really. I hope this mission doesn't have a deadline, because we may be here for a while." Kin replied.

"It's just as well. I want to take my time with this thing anyway. Last time Naruto was like this, he woke up the very next day, so he may wake up tomorrow." Anko said. "In the meantime, you girls can tell me what's going on with your powers."

**AN: Another chapter down. All in all, I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Also, thanks again to DrunkManSquakin for letting me know the proper name for the Iron Club weapon that one of the Doki uses**

**I'll get the next update out when I can. This semester at college has proven to be one of the tougher ones and updates will take a little longer. But you know what they say, you can't rush art.**

**Till next time – dthegrimm.**


	5. Journey to the Sand Pt 2: Evolution

**Chapter 5: Journey to the Sand – Part 2: Evolution**

After Tenten got out of the furo and changed into her sleeping clothes, she and her sisters proceeded to tell Anko about their powers and how they were potentially evolving.

"Hmm, interesting." The Dragon Mistress said as she took a moment to fully digest the information she had just been given and was starting to formulate some possible theories. One that came to mind would be that it was their Curse Marks that was enhancing their abilities. However if that was the case, then Anko's powers would have changed as well. And so far, other than an increase in her natural abilities, such as strength, speed, stamina, etc, there wasn't really any noticeable difference in the Mitarashi woman's abilities.

But then Anko remembered that, unlike her, the girls powers were artificially infused in them. And thus, that was the only theory that made sense. The powers that Orochimaru gave them were evolving and the Curse Marks were only speeding things along. Anko also factored in the fact that she altered the girls' curse marks so they wouldn't be under Orochimaru's influence, so that could also have something to do with it.

"So, just to review and to make sure that I got this straight." Anko spoke to her daughters. "Tenten, your metal can now generate electricity. Tayuya, your telepathy is becoming more and more defined. And finally, Kin, you can now levitate yourself. Am I right so far?"

"I guess so, yeah." Tayuya replied.

"I mean this is all just starting to happen to us, Mom." Tenten added. "For all we know, this can all just be some kind of a fluke."

"We'll know for sure tomorrow." Anko said. "Since that sandstorm doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon, we're going to do some training in the tomorrow and see if we can draw out these new abilities of yours. Plus, Naruto should be up and about by then, so he can work on whatever Kushina taught him."

The three girls nodded as Anko kept talking. "In the meantime, get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. I can just feel it."

00000000000000000000000000

Later that night

Naruto slowly, but surely regained consciousness as he opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark room. He felt a slight weight on his right shoulder and noticed an arm draped across his chest. The blonde pyrokinetic looked over to see Tayuya snuggled up against him, sleeping peacefully. With his left hand, Naruto moved a few strands of flaming red hair away from the necromancess's face. He kissed her on the forehead, resulting in a small moan from Tayuya.

Looking past Tayuya, Naruto could see Anko sleeping on one of the other beds in the room. The dragon mistress' back was to him as he looked around the room from his position. Looking to his left, the blonde Jinchuriki saw Tenten sleeping as peacefully as her redheaded sister on the third bed in the room.

That was when he noticed a long trail of jet black hair brush against Tenten's cheek. The brunette bushed the hair aside, but didn't wake up.

"What the?" Naruto said as he looked up to see the owner of the long hair. It was Kin, dressed in her sleep attire, which consisted of a black sleeveless shirt and her bat patterned panties. The girl was asleep, only she was asleep while floating in the air.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, not sure if this was some kind of dream. Kin's hair brushed up against Tenten's face, causing the Weapons Mistress to groan. "Kin, get your hair out of my face." The brunette grumbled as she swatted the long ebony locks away from her face. Tenten tried to sit up, only to be coved in Kin's long hair.

"What the hell?" Tenten said, now fully awake and trying to get the hair off her. "Kin, what's the matter with you?" Tenten angrily asked as she turned to her left, expecting to see her sister, only to see a vacant spot where Kin once slept. "Kin?"

"Uh, Ten?" Naruto spoke up. Tenten looked over to her shared boyfriend to see him pointing upward. Tenten looked up to see Kin floating above her.

"Oh." Tenten said, not at all confused by the occurrence.

"Ten, what's going on?" Naruto asked as Tayuya was starting to wake up. "Why's my bed warmer moving around?" The redhead grumbled. Looking around, she noticed Naruto and Tenten looking up at Kin's floating form.

"So that's what Kin was talking about earlier." Tayuya said.

"Talking about what? Will someone tell me what's going on?" Naruto said

"Hey will three keep it down. I'm trying to sleep." Kin mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh sure Kin." Tenten said. "Just make sure you don't float out the window."

"Float out the window? The hell's that supposed to mean?" Kin said as she opened her eyes a bit…before they widened in shock as she noticed where she was.

It was then that Kin lost her focus and started to fall down towards the floor between the beds. The raven haired girl let out a small scream of fright as she fell, but Naruto quickly got out of bed and caught her.

Kin's scream, which thankfully was not powerful enough to cause any damage, woke Anko up. The purple haired woman jumped off her bed with a kunai she placed on her nightstand.

"What happened?" Anko asked.

"We just got a demonstration of Kin's new ability." Tenten explained, getting some stray strands of Kin's hair out of her face.

"New ability?" Naruto said, still holding the Dark Musician bridal style. "Did I miss something?"

"That's right. You weren't wake during our little chat earlier." Tayuya said

0000000000000000000

The next day

Anko, her daughters and Naruto were in the same field Tayuya and Tenten were at the day before.

"Alright you four. Time to figure out if these new powers of yours are flukes or what." Anko said.

"How do we do that?" Tenten asked.

"We do it scientifically." Anko replied as she pulled out a deck of playing cards from her trenchcoat. "Since Tayuya's telepathy is becoming more defined, she's going to guess which card I have. Kin, you're going to bring out your levitation by meditating. Since it seems to happen unconsciously, I'm guessing concentration is the key to controlling it. And as for you Tenten, you and Naruto are going to spar. Since your new powers happened while you were fighting the Doki, we'll see if you can bring them out again while fighting Naruto. And at the same time, Naruto can practice his new ability his mother gave him…just don't burn the forest down."

"Anko-Sensei, you do know how my powers work, right?" Naruto said. "It's going to be a little hard to practice my powers _without_ burning something."

00000000000000000

And so the Mitarashi clan split into three. Anko sat on a tree trunk holding cards for Tayuya to guess on, Kin sat down nearby, got into the lotus position and meditated while Naruto and Tenten were on the other side of the field sparing.

"Alright Tayuya, what is it?" Anko asked, holding up a card.

Tayuya stared at the back of the card her mother held. Taking a deep breath, the redhead concentrated on her mother's thoughts. She never really relied on her telepathy before it started to happen on a more regular basis, so focusing was a little tough. An image was forming in her head. It was fuzzy, but Tayuya could make it out.

"Um, Five Clubs Red?" The redhead asked.

"Close, Five Spades Red." Anko said, revealing the card. Tayuya groaned a little. Anko just put her hand on her temperamental daughter's shoulder. "Don't let it get to you kid. You're getting better."

"If you say so." Tayuya muttered.

"Hey, I'm serious." Anko said, putting her hand on Tayuya's chin and lifted her head so that the redhead's gaze matched hers. "If you really think about it, this is no different than when you and your sisters were first learning to control your first abilities. It was hard at first, but you three eventually got the hang of it."

Tayuya nodded while Anko continued to talk. "Plus, remember how the three of you truly accepted what you were? It was Naruto."

Tayuya had to grin at that. She remembered back when Naruto saved her and her family from that mob when they were children. It was first time they met someone who was different like them. And after spending some time with the knuckleheaded firebug and seeing how he accepted his burden in life, Tayuya and her sisters started to open up more and accept what they were. And that in turn made it easier for the three genetically altered girls to control their abilities.

"You're right Mom." Tayuya finally said. "Alright, what's next? Those cards aren't going to read themselves."

"Now you're talking." Anko said as she looking around the field…only to notice that Kin was gone, but in her place was a shadow. Anko and Tayuya looked up to see that the raven haired girl was floating ten feet in the while still in the lotus position.

In the air, Kin opened her eyes to see that she did it. "Yes! I did it I…AAHHH!" Kin yelled as she started to fall. As she was falling, Kin clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as if concentrating. She was still falling, but her descent speed was slowing down rapidly. By the time she hit the ground, her descent was as if she fell with a parachute.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed, try again." Anko said as she shuffled the deck of cards.

"Right." Kin said. "Though I think I'm getting the hang of it."

At that moment, a loud explosion could be heard nearby. A couple of clouds of smoke could be seen in the distance.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that there's going to be some widespread ruin the near future around here?" Anko asked as she pulled out a storage scroll and unsealed a couple of fire extinguishers.

000000000000000000000

Elsewhere, the spar between Naruto and Tenten was heating up, literally. Tenten discarded her kimono and was covered in her suit of living armor to protect her vital areas while Naruto pitched fireballs at her like a pitcher.

"Come on Naruto, I know you can do better than that." Tenten said with a katana in her hand.

"Be careful what you ask for, Ten. You just might get it." The blonde pyromaniac said as the fireball in his hand expanded in size from a baseball to a basketball. With that, Naruto launched the fireball at the brunette.

Just as the flaming projectile was about to hit, Tenten sliced through it with her sword, splitting the fireball in two, sending the two pieces into some bushes and setting them ablaze.

"Okay, that's better." Tenten said as she started to charge towards her boyfriend.

It was at this time that Naruto felt that it was time to test out his new combustion ability. He started to focus on Tenten's katana. As for Tenten, she was wondering why Naruto wasn't making a move…until she suddenly felt her left hand heat up.

The brunette looked to see that her sword was beginning to glow a reddish orange color, indicating that it was heating up. Her hands were covered in armor, so it did provide some slight protection from the heat, but it wouldn't be very long before the intense heat reached her skin and burned her, so Tenten did the only logical thing: ditch the white hot katana. "YEOW!"

Naruto formed another fireball before charging toward Tenten. He didn't hear the cackle of electricity until he was almost in front of her. "What the? What's that sound?" The blonde said to himself. It was then that he noticed the hand that Tenten held her sword with had some sparks of blue-greenish electricity flowing over it. Tenten then slammed her fist into the ground, resulting in some deep cracks spreading through the ground.

"WHOA!" Naruto yelped as he jumped up out of the way to avoid the cracks and the electricity. Tenten stood up and looked at Naruto with a focused look on her face. As she was doing this, a long blade like protrusion began to form above her wrist. It too had some sparks of electricity covering it. "Let's see which is better, honey: fire or lightning."

"Oh crap." Naruto said as Tenten pointed her wrist blade towards the blonde. It was the only warning he got before a sizable bolt of lightning was released from the blade.

Naruto managed to avoid the lightning blast, but just barely. Tenten stopped her barrage to look at her lightning coated hand before she started to calm down. As she did, the lightning began to vanish.

"I think that's enough property damage for today, don't you two think so?" Came a voice from above. Naruto and Tenten looked up to see Kin floating above them with a fire extinguisher in hand. The raven haired girl put out some of the fires in the trees while Anko and Tayuya showed up with extinguishers of their own.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you all have a handle on your new abilities, at least for today anyway." Anko said.

"Is your hand alright, Ten?" Naruto asked as Tenten started to cancel out her armor, revealing she was dressed in black shorts and wrappings over her upper body.

"Yeah. Of course, you can always kiss it to make it feel better." Tenten said in a playful tone. Naruto smirked as he kissed Tenten's hand.

"Feeling better already." Tenten said.

"Alright you four. Pack it in before the hormones start raging…and the authorities start showing to ask some tough to answer questions." Anko called out as she put out a bush fire. "We'll pick up tomorrow."

000000000000000000000

Elsewhere

In a cave near the land of Rain, there was an giant statue of an demonic looking creature with nine eyes and its hands held out. Without warning, a hazy looking figure made of dark energy appeared on one of the statue's fingers. If anyone were to see this figure, they would have seen that 'it' had spiky looking hair and strange-looking eyes that were made up of three rings. One ring was purple, another red and the other blue.

A second later, another figure appeared on the finger next to his. Like the first figure, this one was made of dark energy and the only thing that could be made out were the eyes, which were a dark violet blue.

"Alright everyone. Meeting time." The first figure said in a male voice, though his voice sounded distorted, like it was mixed with static.

A few moments later, seven more figures appeared on the other fingers. Each one of them made of dark energy just like the first two.

"You called, boss man?" Asked one of the other figures, only one of his eyes was visible.

"Yes Deidara." The 'boss' answered. Where are you and Sasori?"

"We ran into an unexpected delay, Pein-sama." Replied the figure beside Deidara, a hunched over looking individual that spoke in an almost mechanical tone. "A massive sandstorm brewed up from out of nowhere in the Land of Wind. Not even we are foolish enough to challenge it."

"Yeah." Deidara added. "My man, Sasori, and I are laying low until this storm blows over."

Pein did not appear pleased, if the narrowing of his eyes was any indication. It was then that the figure with the blue eyes beside him spoke up. "In Sasori and Deidara's defense, Pein-sama, situations such as this cannot be helped." The figure spoke in a female voice. "Even the mightiest shinobi are no match for the sandstorms of the Land of Wind."

"Well said, Konan." Pein replied before turning back towards Sasori and Deidara. "You both remember your orders: capture the Jinchuriki of Shukaku, the One-Tailed Beast. As soon as the storm passes, proceed to the Sand Village and carry out your orders."

"You got it, boss man." Deidara said.

"It will be done, Pein-sama." Sasori added. With that, the two figures vanished.

"Now Itachi, Kisame." Pein continued as he turned towards two other figures. One had beady eyes, like a fish, while the other had blood red eyes with three small marks.

"Yes?" The beady eyed figure, Kisame, replied.

"How is your progress in capturing the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi?" Pein asked.

"He is surprisingly difficult to track these days." Kisame answered.

"Additionally, he is in the company of Orochimaru's former student and her 'daughters,' each of whom were former test subjects of the Snake Sannin." Itachi added.

"Yes. Anko Mitarashi, the Dragon Mistress, and her adopted daughters." Konan said. "I have heard of them."

"Bah. Those brats may have power, but against us, they would quickly find out that they have massive limitations." Kisame boasted.

"Do not underestimate them, Kisame." Konan said in a sharp tone.

"Konan is correct, Kisame." Pein added. "They may not have the experience, but they are nonetheless very powerful. And unless I'm very wrong, they will only proceed to get stronger."

"Also, there is no doubt that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki has managed to make contact with the Nine-tails and through it, gained vast power." Konan pointed out. "Add that to the Mitarashi Clan assisting him and you have several very good reason to take the boy seriously."

"We shall double our efforts, Pein-sama and Konan-kun." Itachi said.

"Very well." Pein said. With that, Itachi and Kisame's figures vanished just like Deidara and Sasori. Pein then looked at the remaining three figures. "As for the rest of you, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu. You all have your assignments."

"Yes, Pein-sama." The other figures replied before vanishing as well, leaving only Pein and Konan's figures alone in the vast cave.

"The time for the birth of a god is soon at hand, my love." Konan said.

"Yes." Pein nodded in agreement. "We shall achieve peace…through pain."

With that, Pein and Konan vanished as well, leaving the cave as quiet and lonely as a tomb once again.


	6. Journey to the Sand Pt 3: Sand Siblings

**Chapter 6: Journey to the Sand – Part 3: The Siblings of the Sand**

A couple more days had passed before the sandstorm that plagued the Land of Wind had finally cleared up enough to allow safe passage. Fortunately, Anko and her students / family used their down time wisely. Kin could now comfortably stay afloat for about an hour at a time and could reach speeds of about fifty to sixty miles an hour. Tayuya's telepathy was now more defined. The mental pictures in her mind were now crystal clear and she could tune the numerous voices she heard out more easily. Tenten's new electricity attacks were more developed. The brunette theorized that her new electric-based attack were a lot like Naruto's pyrokinesis. After getting a few pointers from her boyfriend, the Weapons Specialist was now able to fire off bolts of lightning like it was second nature.

Upon hearing that the sandstorm had finally let up, the Mitarashi family and Naruto checked out of the Inn they were staying at and were finally on their way to Suna.

Before they continued their journey, Naruto and the Mitarashi clan changed their attire so they could travel comfortably through the desert. Anko still wore her typical clothing, except she ditched her trench coat and wore a white tank top over her mesh top. Naruto wore a pair of faded black pants and a dark orange shirt. Kin and Tenten both wore faded cut off jean shorts with tank tops, Kin wore a grey top while Tenten wore a white top. Tayuya replaced her kimono in favor of a blue jean short skirt with skin tight black shorts that reached down to her knees and a white t-shirt.

After about an hour or so of walking, the trees of the Land of Fire started to become more and more scarce and before anyone knew it, the landscape had changed from a lush green forest to a vast sandy desert that signified the Land of Wind.

"Ah, the Land of Wind. Such a lovely place." Anko said as she surveyed the desert before her. She then looked at her daughters and their boyfriend. "How about we take a break from footing it and we travel the rest of the way in style?"

Naruto and the girls' faces lit up. They knew what was going to happen before Anko started making the hand signs and slammed her palm into the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu! Come forth, Sukairyu! (Sky Dragon)"

A giant puff of smoke suddenly puffed into existence. When the smoke cleared and right in front of Anko was a giant dark blue dragon with a body that was a quarter mile long and had to be as thick around as a giant tree.

The dragon turned its considerable neck around so that it was face to face with Anko. "You summoned me, mistress?" The dragon said with a deep voice.

"Indeed I did, Sukairyu." Anko said as he gently pet the dragon's head as if it were a dog. "We were unexpectedly delayed and my family and I need to get to the Village Hidden in the Sand, post haste. How about it, old friend? Up for some traveling?"

"Always, mistress Anko." Sukairyu gently nodded his head and lay down on the ground so Anko, Naruto and the girls could get on his back, which they did. Anko sat down near Sukairyu's head while Naruto and the girls sat behind her. Once the Mitarashi clan was on board, the dragon lifted himself off the ground and took off towards Suna. He was going fast enough that they would reach their destination within a couple of hours, but not so fast that no one would fall off.

"It's the only way travel." Tayuya said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. She just felt compelled to say that.

000000000000000000

Unbeknownst to the five shinobi, there were two others who were currently on their way to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

After being stuck in a cave while waiting for that god-awful sandstorm to pass by, Deidara and Sasori were in understandably foul moods as they made their way towards Suna to accomplish their mission: capture the Jinchuriki of the One-Tailed Beast, Gaara of the Desert.

"I'm starting to see why you went rogue, Sasori, my man." The blonde rogue Iwa shinobi said to his hunched over associate. "If I had to put up with the crappy weather around here, I'd go postal too."

Sasori was about to say something, when all of a sudden, he felt several chakra signatures that were approaching, fast. "Deidara, someone's coming this way. Several of them." The hunch over man said in his mechanical voice.

Deidara turned around and moved the hair that covered his left eye to reveal what looked like some kind of optical implant that replaced his eye. The lens on the device zoomed in and out. "Whoever or whatever it is, they're coming right at us pretty fast."

The two Akatsuki members used a henge that made them appear to be a couple of rocks in the sand. A few moments later, a great dark blue dragon flew past them, never knowing that it just passed by two S-Class criminals.

As soon as it was safe to, Deidara and Sasori transformed back to normal. "Now there's something you don't see every day." Deidara whistled.

"That dragon had some riders on it. My sensors picked them up." Sasori said. "And unless they're malfunctioning, one of them is the Ninetails Jinchuriki."

"Well, well. Looks like we're getting two for the price of one, Sasori, my man. I almost feel bad to have to disappoint Itachi and Kisame, almost." Deidara smirked.

"Don't be a fool, Deidara." Sasori grumbled. "If that was the Ninetails Jinchuriki, then it's safe to assume those other chakra signatures belong to Anko Mitarashi and her little brats."

"Oh yeah. Your boy, Kabuto, mentioned her a few times." Deidara recalled. "She used to be Orochimaru's student and those kids used to be his personal lab rats, at least until they escaped."

"This could complicate things greatly, Deidara." Sasori said. "Gaara of the Desert is a formidable opponent in his own right. And now we have the Ninetails Jinchuriki **and** the Mitarashi woman and her daughters to possibly deal with."

Deidara shivered slightly. Sasori's spy, Kabuto, was also Orochimaru's plant in the Leaf Village and as a result, the rogue sand shinobi learned about the Snake Sannin's movements as well as the happenings in the Leaf. Knowledge was power after all. And from what Sasori and Deidara found out about the Ninetails boy and his little girlfriends, not to mention the unbridled havoc that they caused around the Leaf Village, it would take at least two teams of Akatsuki members to capture the blonde keeper of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Okay, if that's the case, what's the plan, my man?" The rogue Iwa nin asked.

"Same as the old one. But if the Ninetails intervenes, we back off. Pein may not like it, but it's better to flee and fight another day." Sasori said as the two Akatsuki members continued their trek through the desert.

00000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, the cliffs that signified the entrance to the Village Hidden in the Sand were quickly approaching.

"Okay Sukairyu, take us down." Anko said to the dragon. Sukairyu did as he was told and gently landed about fifty yards from the cliffs. Anko and her students/family got off Sukairyu's back.

"Thanks Sukairyu." Anko said as she pet the dragon.

"Yeah, it was great to see you again." Tenten said. Naruto, Kin and Tayuya joined in as well.

"My pleasure, young ones." Sukairyu said as he bowed respectfully. The Mitarashi clan returned the gesture. "Is there anything else, mistress?"

"Take a load off, old friend. You've earned it." Anko said. With that, the great blue dragon dispelled himself and the five leaf shinobi started to make their way over to the Suna entrance.

As they approached, the entrance, two sand shinobi stopped them.

"Halt! State your business." One of the guards said.

"Easy fellas. We're just here to make a delivery." Anko said. "We're just going to drop off some invites to the Chunin Exams and then we'll be on our way."

After a moment, the two guards nodded to each other. "Alright. You can drop them off at the administration building by the Kazekage tower." The other guard said.

With that, Anko and her students walked through the gap in the cliff and into the village.

Kin whistled when they finally got through the path. "Whoa. Not bad." The raven haired girl said, clearly impressed with the appearance of the Sand Village.

As the five leaf shinobi entered the village, Anko addressed her pupils. "Alright, you four. I'm going to drop the invitations off. Shouldn't take too long. You four can hang out for a while, just don't cause any mayhem."

"Anko-sensei, I'm rather hurt by that." Naruto said, putting the back of his hand on his forehead in a fake show of anguish.

"Yeah mom." Kin said. "Besides, we're saving our more destructive tendencies for when we get back to our village."

"I know I'm looking very forward to trying out my new electricity powers on that flat chested bitch, Haruno." Tenten said, already imagining how Sakura would looked with her hair all frazzled out. Tayuya read her sister's mind and had to get a chuckle out of the humorous mental image.

"Just stay out of trouble." Anko said as she started towards the large building with the kanji for Wind on the side, leaving the four teenagers to their own devices.

"So, who wants to do what?" Naruto asked

Before any of the girls could answer, a loud angry female yell could be heard for miles.

"KANKURO, YOU PERVERTED FACE PAINTED FREAK!" It sounded like it came from the Kazekage building. A moment later, something flew out of the side of the building like a missile and came down right where Naruto and the girls were standing. Tenten and Tayuya jumped out of the way while Kin leaped onto Naruto, who held her bridal style.

Naruto and the girls looked at the object that crashed where they were standing not a moment ago. The four leaf shinobi took note of how people stopped for a moment, but then carried on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Upon closer inspection, Naruto and the girls noticed that the object was actually a person, a young man around their age.

Dressed in all black with a weird looking hood on his head that had two points, the newcomer slowly got up and groaned in pain. As he got up, the four leaf ninjas saw that he had some purple paint on his face, like a kabuki actor, except that it was smeared in some places. The leaf shinobi noticed that his hood also doubled as his head band. There was a metal plate with an hourglass on it over his face, signifying that he was a shinobi of the Sand.

"Damn that Temari." The face painted young man groaned as he picked himself up. "She never could take a joke."

"Uh, are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"Huh?" The young man said as he seemed to finally be aware of his surroundings. "Oh yeah, just a little bruised. Nothing that can keep the great Kankuro of the desert down." The face painted young man said confidently as he struck a tough guy-like pose.

Naruto and the girls just looked at him skeptically. That was when the same angry voice from earlier called out again. This time, the owner of said voice sounded closer, as if she were right down the street.

"KANKURO, WHERE ARE YOU? GET OUT HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!" Unlike when Kankuro landed from his short-term 'flight,' the people were quickly getting out of the way and scattered like mice.

Kankuro instantly dropped his tough guy pose and visibly paled. He slowly turned towards the source of the voice before turning towards Naruto and the girls with a pleading look on his face.

"Uh look, if a girl with four ponytails and a big ass fan comes this way, tell her you never saw me." Kankuro said fearfully as he took off down another street, as if fleeing from the devil.

"What the fekk was that about?" Tayuya wondered aloud. It was then that she sensed pure killing intent in the air. It wasn't malicious. It just felt more like righteous feminine rage…and it was heading right for them.

"I think we're about to find out." Naruto said, feeling the sudden urge to follow Kankuro's example and run like hell. This kind of killing intent was similar to the kind that the girls generated when they were highly..._displeased_.

A moment later, a young woman came into view as she stormed down the street. She was had dirty blonde hair that was tied into four ponytails as well as a pair of dark green eyes. Under normal circumstances, she would most likely be very pretty, but today, she had a look of pure rage on her otherwise beautiful face. She was dressed in a dark purple tank top and black jean shorts. It was possible to see part of a fishnet legging on her right leg that went down to her knee. Tied around her neck was a Suna head band. But the most distinguishing thing about her was the rather large fan strapped to her back. Naruto couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about the girl.

"When I find you Kankuro, I'm going shove all of the Black Ant's arms up your ass!" The young woman growled to herself as she searched for the face painted young man. She didn't even notice Naruto and the girls just stood where they were.

"Wow. And here I thought Tayuya was the only one who had bad days like that." Kin said to no one in particular. Tayuya and Tenten just looked on, not knowing what to make of this, while Naruto was gradually inching away. Having dealt with his three girlfriends, Tayuya in particular, when they were more than a little upset over the years, the blonde pyrokinetic knew someone on a hair trigger when he saw one.

"Oi! Did any of you see a sorry excuse for a guy fly by here?" The young woman asked the three genetically altered girls, not even noticing Naruto.

"Slightly tall guy? Had purple paint on his face? Kind of looked like a cross between Batman and a bad kabuki actor?" Tenten said.

"That's him! Where is he?" The young woman demanded.

"Never seen him before." Tenten replied before turning to her sisters. "How about you girls?"

"Nope." Kin replied.

"Nada." Tayuya said as she casually looked at her fingernails.

"Don't play games with me." The girl snarled. "You know where he is, now where is he?"

It was at this moment that Naruto decided to intervene. "Uh, now now. There's no need for anyone to lose their cool. Let's just talk about this."

"Mind your own fekking business!" The blonde girl snapped as she turned towards Naruto. "Who…asked…you?" When she finally looked at Naruto, the girls' angry expression gradually changed from rage to a far off look. She just stared at Naruto a moment before the look on her face became similar to that of lust.

_"Oh no."_ Naruto thought to himself. Instead of feeling fear _of_ this girl, he was now beginning to feel fear _**for**_ the girl as he could sense some fresh killing intent in the air…that was coming from Kin, Tayuya and Tenten.

The blonde girl moved over towards Naruto. Apparently, whatever she had in store for Kankuro was instantly forgotten. "Um sorry about that." She said, her voice taking on a silky seductive tone. She made a show of swinging her hips when she walked. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps we should talk about this."

Naruto gulped as he looked at his girlfriends, who had looks on their faces that were the human equivalent of feral dogs whose territory had just been threatened.

"I am Temari, the Desert Rose. And you are?" The girl, Temari, introduced herself.

"Taken and spoken for!" In a flash, Kin, Tayuya and Tenten suddenly got in between Naruto and Temari. The three genetically altered kunoichi each possessively held a part of their boyfriend. Tenten and Tayuya both held Naruto's arms while Kin had her back to Naruto while putting her arms around his torso. The three girls all had the same look on their faces. The look that said very clearly: "He's ours, so buzz off bitch."

Naruto was afraid something like this was going to happen. He vividly remembered the last time a girl decided to flirt with him. It was at a hot springs Anko took them to about a year ago. A girl with a pair of boobs that did NOT match the size of her brain started to flirt around with Naruto. Unfortunately for her, she did so right in front of Kin, Tayuya and Tenten. What happened next was not very funny to say the least, especially not for the girl.

Now Kin, Tayuya and Tenten knew that Naruto would not cheat on them, willingly or otherwise, but that didn't stop the three genetically altered girls from marking their territory after they dispensed with the flirty girl.

Even with his mother's regenerative abilities, Naruto had never been so exhausted. A couple of days of non-stop sex with three beautiful young women may sound nice, especially if you're a guy. But it can tire you out pretty damned fast.

Now it looked like history was about to repeat itself. Not that Naruto wasn't looking forward to some together-time with his beloved girlfriends, it just that they were in a foreign village and idea of the Mitarashi sisters turning Temari into a human pretzel was going to have more than a few serious repercussions. On top of that, unlike the girl at the hot springs, Temari looked like she could do something the hot springs girl couldn't: fight back.

"To answer your question, my name's Naruto." The blonde said nervously, but also politely. "These are my girlfriends, Kin, Tayuya and Tenten, the Mitarashi Sisters." He said, pointing to each girl, who were practically daring Temari to try something. "And to answer your other question, the guy you're looking for went sprinting down that way." Naruto said as he pointed down the street Kankuro ran down, hoping Temari would continue her hunt for the guy with the face paint.

"Why thank you. I can always kick his ass later, especially since he has to come back home sometime." Temari said. "Why don't I show you around the village, along with some Suna hospitality?"

"Not interested." Kin said very quickly.

"What Kin means is that we're most likely going to be on our way once our business here is done." Naruto quickly interjected, trying to keep this little encounter verbal as long as possible. He was not in the mood for playing referee in a knockout drag out fight involving his girlfriends.

"Ooo. Out of towners." Temari said, ignoring the three sisters. "Where are you from?"

"We're from Konaha, sadly and unfortunately." Tayuya said. Despite Temari deliberately flirting with her boyfriend, she still could never keep her disdain for the leaf village out of her voice. Temari noticed this and mentally filed it away for later.

"Leaf ninjas, eh?" Temari looked slyly at Naruto. "If the boys there are as handsome as you, I need to plan a trip out that way some time." This got some growls from the sisters. "So, what brings you to our humble village?"

"Official business." Tenten said.

"I was asking him." Temari growled.

"We did say that he was spoken for." Tayuya said, reaching for her flute. "If you're so interested in going home with a guy, I know three guys who would love someone like you…to death."

Temari just smirked and reached for her fan. At this, the people who were looking from their hiding places gasped in fright and started to put as much distance between them and the small group of shinobi as possible.

"Are you sure you should say something like that. After all, it's not wise for a group of foreign shinobi to threaten another shinobi in the middle of her native village…especially when said shinobi is the resident Kage's daughter." Temari said with a confident smirk.

This managed to stop the three girls while realization dawned on Naruto. _"Damnit! Now I know why this girl looked familiar. She's the Kazekage's daughter!"_ Naruto remembered reading about her and her family in some of his classes back in the academy. Unlike many of the girls back in Konaha, the kunoichi of Suna, much like Anko, her daughters and a select handful of other Konaha women, took their careers as shinobi very seriously and if even half of what Naruto heard about Temari was true, she was probably among the top kunoichi in Suna, meaning that she was a very tough, take no shit kind of women, much like Kin, Tayuya and Tenten.

And that meant if a fight broke out, it was not going to be pretty.

Kin, Tayuya and Tenten, while they did not make a move against Temari, they still looked at her with death glares.

So what?" Tayuya huffed. "Are you going to hide behind dear old daddy or are you actually going to show that your more than a bunch of talk?"

Now it was Temari's turn to send out a death glare of her own that was directed at someone other than Kankuro. Being the child of any Kage was both a blessing and a curse. And to Temari, it was more of a pain in the ass than it was worth. For as long as the blonde girl could remember, the people Temari interacted with, other than her brothers and a select handful of people she considered her true friends, fell into either one of two categories: they were either A) stuck up pricks. Or B) scared shitless of her. Many of the later were afraid of her because of her brothers, mostly her youngest brother.

During her years in the academy, which she had to beg her father to let her attend because he wanted her to be a more traditional girl (in other words, a brainless housewife whom he planned to marry off to the son of either a daimyo or another Kage), Temari made it abundantly clear that she did not want to be handed anything, be it an easy grade or a glass of water. Whatever the Desert Rose received, she wanted to honestly say that she earned it, not handed to her simply because she was the Kazekage's daughter.

To hear Tayuya insinuate that Temari needed to hide behind the fact that she was basically shinobi royalty pissed the blonde girl off instantly.

Temari slammed her fan down, unfolding as she did, revealing the three violet dots on the fan. "Why don't you come over here and find out sweetheart, unless you have to hide behind your sisters there?"

Tayuya growled as she clutched her flute while Kin and Tenten were barely able to restrain themselves. Naruto managed to hold the three girls back. After glaring at Temari for a moment, Tayuya calmed down slightly.

"Yeah right. And the second any one of us lays a finger on you, the ANBU of this village will be all over us like a rash." Tayuya said. "Nice try, princess, but I'm not in the mood for starting an international incident today."

"Fair enough." Temari replied. "So what do you say we take this elsewhere? And to sweeten the deal, I give you my word there will be no retaliation on the Sand's part."

Before anyone could say anything, a new voice cut in. "Temari, that's enough." It was a low dark voice that came from behind Naruto.

The look on Temari's face was actually very similar to the look Kankuro had on his when she first showed up. Naruto and the girls had similar looks as they slowly turned around to see a young man with messy red hair. He had bluish green eyes that were surrounded by dark circles, indicating lack of sleep. He was dressed in a white shirt and baggy brown pants (his attire during the Chunin exam arc). Attached to his back was a large gourd. Tied to the strap that held the gourd was his head band. To top off his appearance was the tattoo of the kanji for "Love" above his left eyebrow.

What stood out the most was that there was sand flowing out of the gourd on his back, but instead of falling to the ground, it remain suspended in the air as if it were alive. And wrapped in the sand was Kankuro, who had a look of pure terror on his face.

"What is going on here?" The young man asked in an eerily calm voice. Naruto and the girls could practically feel the violence radiating off the new guy like a disease.

"Nothing." Naruto said as he got Kin, Tenten and Tayuya behind him, ready to defend them if need be. "Look, we don't want any trouble here. Tempers were about to flare, but things haven't escalated too far yet." The blonde pyrokinetic explained as he played the peace keeper. "So how about we all just go about our respective business, alright? No harm, no foul."

The young man just looked at Naruto for a long moment before nodding. "Very well."

Naruto silently let out a breath of relief, thankful that cooler head had prevailed. "Okay, look, we're just in town to deliver some invites to the Chunin Exams. After that, we're gone." Naruto then looked over to Temari, who was still weary of the new arrival. "As for you Temari. I'm sure you're a very nice girl, but I have eyes for Kin, Tayuya and Tenten here and only them."

Temari nodded, although she felt slightly disappointed. Naruto kept talking. "But if you were serious about showing us around, then perhaps we could do that, all of us."

The Mitarashi girls were about to object, but a look from their boyfriend silenced them.

"Okay." Temari said. She then looked at the other young man and then she looked at Kankuro. "Gaara, let him down. He looks like he's ready to have a heart attack."

"As you wish." Gaara replied as the sand that held Kankuro flowed back into the gourd, sending the face painted Kankuro to the ground. He then looked at the leaf shinobi. "I must apologize for my siblings rash actions. I am Gaara of the Desert, at your service." He said, bowing slightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki and my companions, Kin, Tayuya and Tenten of the Mitarashi Clan from the Leaf Village." Naruto introduced himself and his lovers.

0000000000000000000000000

After a little while and some small talk, tempers cooled down and the leaf shinobi and the siblings of the sand were on somewhat friendly terms. The group of seven were at a park near the Kazekage building. As they talked, Naruto could sense his mother talking with him.

_"Naruto."_ Kushina spoke from within her son's mind.

_"Yeah mom, what's up?"_

_"This young man, Gaara. I sense that you and he had a bit in common."_

_"Like what?"_ Naruto asked.

_"He is a jinchuriki, like you."_

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He noticed that Gaara was standing off to himself while the girls chatted with Kankuro and Temari.

"Gaara." Naruto said, gaining the redheaded young man's attention. "Which beast do you have within you."

It got dead silent all of a sudden. So quiet that it was possible to hear a pin drop. Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "How do know of that?"

Naruto pulled his shirt up, revealing the seal on his stomach. "You ever heard of the old saying 'It takes one to know one?"

"Whoa. He's a Jinchuriki too?" Kankuro said in shock.

"Yes." Naruto said as he pulled his shirt back down. "I have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within me…along with my mother."

"Your mother? How is that possible?" Temari asked.

"It's a long story." Naruto simply said as he turned back towards Gaara. "So, which one do you have?"

"The one-tailed beast, Shukaku." Gaara replied. "If I fall asleep, it takes control of me, hence the dark circles around my eyes."

"Gaara's been treated more as an outcast because of the fact that he's a Jinchuriki." Kankuro explained. "People either hate him or they're afraid of him."

"We know that feeling all too well." Kin said. "You don't have to be a Jinchuriki to feel like an outcast."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"You might want to get comfortable, this may take a while." Naruto said.

0000000000000000000

Over the course of an hour, Naruto and the girls explained to the Sand Siblings about their childhoods in Konaha, as well as their powers.

"And I thought this place was filled with narrow minded losers." Kankuro said when Naruto and the girls finished their tale.

It was then that Anko appeared. "There you all are." The purple haired woman said as she walked over to them. She noticed that her daughters and Naruto were talking with the children of the Kazekage. Anko shuttered slightly, remembering her encounter with the leader of the Sand Village.

0000000000000000000000

A couple of hours ago – Sand Village Administration Building.

After Anko left her daughters and Naruto, she heard some yell from the Kazekage building. Something about a face painted pervert just before something was launched out of the building. Before Anko entered the Administration building, a Sand Kunoichi with four ponytails and a giant fan stormed past her.

_"She and Tayuya would get along nicely."_ Anko thought to herself as she entered the building. The receptionist at the front desk greeted her.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah, I'm just here to deliver the invitations to the Chunin Exams that are being held in the Leaf Village next month." Anko said as she took out the storage scroll that contained the invites.

"Ah yes. We've been expecting these. Thanks." The receptionist said.

"So, is that it?" Anko asked, unable to believe that was it.

"Pretty much."

"I thank you for coming all this way to deliver those invitations, my dear." A new voice said. Anko and the receptionist turned to see a man who wore robes very similar to the ones the Hokage wore, except his robes were blue and white and his hat had the kanji for 'Wind' on it. He also wore a mask that covered his face, save for his eyes.

Anko bowed to the man. "No trouble at all, Lord Kazekage." The dragon mistress couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something unsettling about the man, but she didn't let it show. "Well, if that's all, I must be going."

"At least stay the night, miss…?" The Kazekage suggested while fishing for Anko's name.

"Anko Mitarashi, Lord Kazekage." The purple haired Jonin finished.

"Yes. Miss Mitarashi. Please stay the night. After all, you came all this way, it would be most rude of me to let you face the hazards of the desert without some rest."

"You got a point there." Anko said, still unable to shake the feeling that there was something creepy about the leader of the Sand.

"Very well then." The Kazekage said. "You can stay at the Inn down the street. Simply tell the hotel clerk that I sent you. He will provide you and any travelers you brought with you with a room, free of charge."

"Well, who am I to resist a free room. Thank you, Lord Kazekage." Anko said as she made her way to the door.

"You're most welcome my dear." The Kazekage said.

00000000000000000000000

After the introductions were made, Anko explained to her daughters and Naruto that they had a room for the night and they would head back to the leaf the next day.

Unfortunately, no one could foresee that the Mitarashi clan's stay in the Sand would be far from pleasant.

000000000000000000000000

Kazekage Building – Throne Room

After dismissing his council, the Kazekage sat alone in the dark room. When he was certain he was alone, he spoke.

"Kabuto, I know you're there."

From the shadows, a young man with silver hair tied into a ponytail and glasses emerged. He was dressed in a white shirt underneath a purple over shirt and dark violet pants. Over his forehead was a head band with a musical note on it.

"You called…Lord Orochimaru?"

The Kazekage reached up to his face and pulled, tearing his face off, revealing a new face that was deathly pale. His eyes, once normal, were now yellow and slitted like a snake's. There were also two violet lines that went from his eyebrows down the length of his nose.

"Yes Kabuto." His voice had changed as well. "Summon the Sound Four. They have a mission tonight. Kukukuku."

**AN: Ah, the first update of 2011. Sorry for not updating in a while. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**Next time, Naruto and the Mitarashi Clan take on the Sound Four – Kimimaro, Jirobo, Kidomaru and Sakon & Ukon.**

**Well, take care. Till next time – dthegrimm.**


	7. The End

To those who enjoy my stories

Folks, I'm not going to lie to any of you or try to sugarcoat it, so I'll just get to it. I am officially setting not just this story, but all of my other fanfiction works in progress up for adoption. It is just too painful to leave these works unattended for so long while people clamor for me to continue them. It's just not fair to the ones who anticipate my work and I don't deliver on them.

As I have said on my previous Author's notes, one of the biggest reasons I have not updated my stories in so long is because of college. First and foremost, writing fanfiction is just one of many hobbies of mine. Sadly, it's not my job and it doesn't supply me with an income. I am taking college classes in hopes that someday I can make a living by doing what I love to do: write stories and create art. And with the hectic schedule that I have both this summer and this fall, it doesn't leave me with a lot of free time.

For those who don't understand, allow me to give you a little insight into my situation. For the next nine weeks, I have summer college classes Mondays through Fridays taking several classes that cram about 15-16 weeks of work into three weeks. The classes I take are required for my degree, so a lot of my attention goes towards my academics or I don't graduate.

On top of all that, I commute from my home to the college I attend, which is about a 50 mile drive going to the college and another 50 mile drive to get back home, meaning I average about 500 miles a week and anyone who puts in that much time on the road knows that it wears you out. That brings me to another reason I don't update my stories. Usually when I get home from a long day at school, I'm usually so exhausted I can't really think of anything else except to get my work done and get ready for the next day.

I believe that's enough of a sob story, so the bottom line is this. Instead of letting my fanfiction stories drift around in the sea of incompletion, I am leaving it up to anyone who wishes to give it a shot. All I ask is that you do stories like "Demons of the Leaf," "A Dark Shade of Red," "Rise of the Jiang-Shi" and "Naruto AD" justice and don't let the naysayers or the trolls get you down.

I'll still be here on Fanfiction because I also love to read and to anyone who does take up continuing these stories where I left off, feel free to PM me if you want ideas

Other than that, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad so many people appreciate my work and I look forward to seeing what people can think up.

Take care folks - dthegrimm


End file.
